BENIH
by Hantu Belau
Summary: "Kita adalah bagian dari suatu project yang bertujuan untuk meneruskan hidup manusia setelah kiamat itu datang. Nama Project itu adalah SEEDS PROJECT" SnK and 7Seeds!AU, RivaEre/Riren.
1. Chapter 1 : NOWHERE

_"Eren, makanannya sudah siap sayang" Kata sesosok wanita berperawakan lembut yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu anak semata wayangnya. Sontak anak bermata hijau itu meninggalkan komputer yang masih menyala dan menyusul sang ibu untuk menuju dapur._

_"Whoa" kata Eren takjub. Dia disuguhkan pemandangan meja makan yang tidak 'biasa'. Tidak 'biasa' karena menunya makanan-makanan favorit Eren._

_"Ibu ayah, kita ada acara apa? Makanannya enak-enak semua?" kata Eren berbinar-binar. Apalagi dia sudah melihat hidangan udang lobster yang begitu menggoda. Oh ia sudah tak tahan lagi mengoyak cangkang keras itu._

_"Makanlah Eren" sahut pria yang sudah melipat rapi koran yang dibacanya tadi._

_"Tapi ini bukan ulang tahunku"_

_"Sudah, makan saja sayang. ayah dan ibu sedang ingin memasak makanan ini" sahut sang ibu yang sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut.  
Tampa pikir panjang Eren langsung menyendokkan udang itu ke piringnya. Hal itu membuat orang tuanya tersenyum_

_"itadakimasu" sahut mereka bersama. Selama mereka makan bersama, Eren merasa janggal. Walaupun ia melihat orang tuanya tertawa gembira, tapi ia bisa melihat ada kesedihan dibalik itu semua._

**BENIH**  
by  
April26th

Shingeki no Kyojin & 7 Seeds!AU

Adventures/Horror(?)/Romance/post-apocalypse

Riren/RivaEre

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

7 Seeds © Tamura Yumi

WARNINGS : typo, OOCness, bad language, adult scene and many more

Chapter 1 : NOWHERE

Eren yang tidur nyenyak sontak gelisah dengan hiruk-pikuk di tempat ia tidur. 'Terlalu goyang, aku pusing' pikir Eren. 'dan suara apa itu? Kok ribut sekali.' Geramnya dalam hati. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia punya kamar sebegitu ributnya bagai kapal diterjang badai. Saat tiba-tiba suara petir bedentum keras tepat ditelinganya, Eren langsung membuka matanya.

'Gelap' katanya dalam hati, tidak lama kemudian ia terhempas kesamping dan menumbuk tembok. 'Apa-apaan ini?' geramnya dalam hati saat ia menemukan bahwa permukaan itu bukan terbuat dari tembok, melainkan dari metal yang dingin.

'Dimana ini? bukan, lebih tepatnya apa ini?' tanyanya gelisah sambil meraba permukaan metal yang dingin itu. Rasa takut sudah merasukinya. Tak lama kemudian permukaan metal itu terbuka dengan secercah cahaya dari senter seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah keluar dari situ dan bantu kami!" teriak seorang wanita yang sedang memegang senter ditangannya. Eren tidak terlalu jelas melihat rupa wanita itu, tapi dari cahaya senter yang dipegangnya, Eren dapat melihat keadaan dia yang sekarang.

'Memakai baju dengan jaket tebal, celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers? Apa-apaan ini? seingatku aku masih memakai piyama hangat dan tidur tepat jam 12 malam sehabis membuat tugas dari guru sial itu.' Kata Eren dalam hati.

"Hei, jangan melamun! Cepat kemari dan bantu kami! Waktu untuk melamun dan menyadarkan diri dari keadaan ini bisa kau lakukan saat badai sial ini reda!" perintah seorang laki-laki berambut keabu-abuan yang sedang sibuk memasang tenda di atas sekoci berbentuk bulat dan lebar. Eren bergegas keluar dan membantu yang lainnya. Betapa terkejutnya Eren saat menyadari bahwa dia sekarang berada di tengah laut malam yang diterjang badai hebat. Eren lalu melihat kembali ke tempat yang terbuat dari metal itu 'kapal selam? Aku tidur di kapal selam? Yang benar saja!'

Dengan penerangan hanya sebatas tiga lampu senter, Eren bisa melihat ada sekitar enam orang yang ada bersamanya saat ini. Tiga pria dan tiga lagi wanita. satu pria berperawakan kecil dan berkepala botak, satu berambut kuning emas dengan potongan bob dan satu lagi pria berambut abu-abu yang menjengkelkan itu. Sedangkan wanita ada dua orang berambut coklat dengan kunciran rambut yang sama dan bahkan mirip, yang membedakan adalah wanita yang tampak lebih tua dari yang lainnya memakai kaca mata, dan satu lagi wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang memiliki wajah oriental yang khas.

Pria yang berambut emas itu muntah-muntah dan tentu saja membuat si pria berambut abu-abu geram. "Hei, muntahlah kau di laut! Jangan di atas sekoci ini!" teriaknya dengan marah.

"Hei, kalau orang lagi muntah, dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain memuntahkannya langsung. Apalagi dikeadaan seperti ini" bantah Eren yang sudah mulai geram dengan tingkah pria ini 'yang kau bisa hanya marah-marah' geramnya dalam hati.  
Satu ombakan besar menerjang sekoci mereka dengan kuat dan menghempaskan salah satu wanita berambut coklat yang tidak memakai kaca mata.

"Tolong!"

Wanita yang berambut hitam langsung turun dari sekoci dan menyelamatkan gadis itu. Laki-laki berambut emas sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan mual di perutnya dan langsung memuntahkannya di laut yang dibantu oleh pria botak yang dari tadi memijit-mijit tengkuk laki-laki itu.

Setelah tenda yang dibangun oleh mereka siap, mereka semua lalu masuk kedalamnnya. Eren terkejut dengan banyaknya tas-tas ransel yang besar sudah ada disana. 'tas? Apa lagi ini? aku tidak ingat pergi berkemah' pikir Eren lagi.

"Apakah masih ada yang lainnya?" tanya pria berambut abu-abu kepada wanita berkacamata.

"kalau kita hanya tujuh orang, berarti sudah pas" kata wanita itu sambil melihat kompas di tangannya.

-wwwww-

Sepanjang menunggu badai reda, suasana di dalam tenda senyap. Tak ada yang bicara, tak ada juga yang merasa tenang. Lebih tepatnya, mereka dilanda kebingungan dan ketakutan. Kecuali wanita berkacamata yang masih memeriksa kedalam tas ransel dan mengambil sesuatu dari tempat yang seperti kotak persediaan obat dan memberikannya kepada pria berambut bob.

"Merasa baikan?" tanyanya sambil menyodor botol air mineral.

"Su-sudah, te-terima kasih" kata pria itu dengan gemetar.

"Tidak masalah" kata wanita itu dengan senyum simpul. Lalu dia beranjak ke pintu tenda dan membuka resletingnya.

"Sepertinya sudah reda" katanya "Dan sudah subuh" kata wanita itu santai lalu keluar dari tenda.

Lalu wanita berambut hitam keluar dari tenda dan bertanya ke wanita berkacamata "Apakah tidak ada bantuan?" tanyannya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya dengan simpel.

"Kau yakin? Seingatku aku tidur di kamarku yang nyaman, tapi pas aku terbangun aku sudah berada disini. Apa maksudnya semua ini?" sergah pria berambut abu-abu itu mengikuti kedua wanita itu keluar.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, seperti kalian semua. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di keadaan seperti ini" jawab wanita berkaca mata itu dengan nada serius.

Eren pun ikut keluar bermaksud untuk mencari kebenaran juga. Meninggalkan tiga orang lagi di dalam yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Aku yakin kita tidak kenal satu sama lain. Jadi aku ingin kita mencari tempat berlabuh untuk beristirahat dan mungkin membicarakan ini semua" Kata wanita berakacamata kembali ke tenda dan mengambil pendayung sekoci.

"Kita sedang tidak syuting acara tv petualangan kan?" tanya wanita berambut coklat yang tampak lebih muda itu yang keluar bersama pria botak.

"Yang benar saja. Kalau iyapun ini tidak lucu" sahut pria botak yang membawa pendayung sebanyak 4 buah.

"Biarkan anak yang muntah tadi berisitirahat" kata wanita berkacamata itu sambil meneropong daerah sekeliling mereka. "dan kalian, kayuhlah menuju arah barat"  
Selama mereka mengkayuh sekoci itu, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka tenggelam kepikiran masing-masing. Tidak lama setelah itu keluar pria berambut bob itu dengan pendayung satu lagi, berniat ingin membantu.

"Nak, kau istirahat saja!" usul wanita berkaca mata.

"Tidak. aku sudah merasa lebih baik, aku ingin membantu juga."sahutnya keras kepala. Eren dapat meihat wajahnya yang agak pucat dan merasa iba.

"Hei, aku melihat ada bayang-bayang gelap yang ada di dalam kabut itu. Dan terlihat berwarna hitam" kata gadis berambut coklat dengan perasaan lega.

"kalau begitu, teruslah mengayuh kearah sana" perintah wanita berkacamata itu.

"Terlihat seperti gunung" sahut wanita berambut hitam.

Setelah melewati kabut yang tipis itu mereka dapat melihat pulau yang lebih tepatnya sebuah gunung. Wanita berkacamata itu langsung menjatuhkan jangkar saat sekoci sudah terdayung sampe permukaan yang dangkal.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita angkat barang-barang kita dan bawa ke pantai" perintah wanita itu kepada yang lainnya. Mereka lalu bahu-membahu membawa perlatan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk mereka.

"Dan kalian" wanita itu menunjuk Eren dan lelaki berambut abu-abu "tarik sekocinya menuju pantai"

"Baik" sahut Eren. Berbeda dengan pria berambut abu-abu, dia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa.

Pulau yang mereka singgahi ini terlihat seperti pulau yang tidak berpenghuni. Permukaan pantainya di tutupi oleh kerikil-kerikil tajam. Saat sampai di pantai, wanita berkaca mata langsung memanjat tebing-tebing rendah untuk melihat-lihat dan memantau situasi.  
"kita bangun kemah di sana" ujarnya sambil menunjuk daerah yang sedikit lebih jauh dari pantai.

Dengan sigap mereka membuat kemah. Hal itu mereka lakukan karena sudah terlalu lelah. Lalu wanita berkaca mata dan berambut hitam pergi memungut kayu-kayu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membuat kemah. Setelah mereka siap dengan tugasnya masing-masing mereka lalu duduk beristirahat. Kecuali si wanita berkacamata tentunya. Dia masih sibuk memeriksa keadaan di daerah mereka berkemah.  
Eren duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Eren berusaha mengajaknya bicara karena merasa kasihan padanya.

"Kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Eren. Si pirang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Eren yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, te-terima kas-"

"Hei pirang, maaf soal yang tadi" sergah si pria berambut abu-abu sambil menatap si pirang dengan mata coklatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab si pirang sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Rasanya tidak enak kalau kita belum mengenal satu sama lain. Namaku Jean Krischtein, kalian bisa panggil aku Jean. Aku berasal dari Throst. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" kata pria berambut abu-abu sambil meminum air mineral dari persediaan makanan.

"Nama saya Sasha Braus, panggil saja Sasha. Saya berasal dari Dauper" Kata gadis berambut coklat sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Sasha agak menjaga gaya bahasanya.

"Aku Connie Springer. Panggil saja Connie. Aku dari wilayah Ragako" kata anak laki-laki botak dengan semangat. Lalu semua mata tertuju pada Eren.

"Eren Jaeger. Aku berasal dari Shinganshina"

"Jaeger? Shinganshina?"

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam. Tipikal gadis pendiam ini tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya dan menghampiri Eren.

"Umm, iya. Ada apa ya?" tanya Eren dengan perasaan tidak enak. Gadis bersyal merah itu langsung melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Dia langsung memeluk si anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu dengan hangat.

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu Eren. Kau anak dokter Grisha Jaeger kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum dan mata berkaca-kaca. Yang ditanya terheran-heran dan hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dulu aku adalah anak dari salah satu pasien ayahmu Eren" ujar gadis itu pelan "Dia selalu bilang kalau suatu saat ingin mempertemukanku denganmu. Dia bahkan sudah kuanggap Ayah sendiri karena ayahku sedang sakit saat itu." Kata Gadis itu sambil meremas pundak Eren dengan pelan.

"Kau pasti Mikasa?" tanya Eren

"Iya aku Mikasa, Eren. Mikasa Ackerman dan aku juga berasal dari Shinganshina"

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengamu Mikasa" kata Eren sambil tersenyum dan melapaskan rengkuhan gadis itu. "bagaimana denganmu?" Eren kembali menoleh ke si pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Namaku Armin Arlert, dan ke-kebetulan sekali aku juga berasal dari Shinganshina" kata si rambut pirang malu-malu menatap yang lainnya.

"Wah, ternyata yang dari Shinganshina banyak juga ya" Sahut pendatang baru yang sudah pulang membawa banyak kayu di tangannya. "Maaf, aku menginterupsi pembicaraan santai kalian. Kenalkan, Namaku Hanji Zoe. Kalian bisa panggil aku Hanji." Kata wanita berkacamata itu sambil menunjukkan dadanya dengan jempol. "Dan sepertinya aku yang paling tua disini"

"Baiklah Hanji, bisa kau jelaskan kita ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Jean dengan nada serius "tadi kau bilang saat kita sudah beristirahat kau akan cerita semuanya."

"Baiklah" kata Hanji sambil duduk diantara Connie dan Sasha. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana" kata wanita itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu yang lainnya hanya diam dan menunggu wanita itu angkat bicara.

"Begini. .." dia memberi jeda "Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan dulu?" tanya Hanji yang sepertinya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagus! aku setuju Hanji-san. Perutku sudah tidak tahan lagi" sahut Sasha dengan semangat sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Oy, bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Jangan seenaknya saja mengalihkan pembicaraan" kata Jean yang sudah tidak senang.

"Aku setuju dengan Hanji, mendingan kita meringankan pikiran dulu dengan makan sebelum kita dapat mendengar APA yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita" kata Eren sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Jaeger!" seru Jean sambil menatap Eren dengan tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara? Ada masalah bagimu? Aku yakin mereka juga setuju dengan usul Hanji daripada harus mendengarkan cerita yang mungkin akan menghilangkan selera makan kita untuk saat ini." jawab Eren dengan dingin. Sebelum Jean benar-benar berang, Hanji lalu berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jean, aku janji akan cerita secepatnya kepada kalian semua saat waktunya tiba. Aku rasa sekarang bukan saatnya. Dan lebih penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kita bisa mendapat makanan dan air minum dari pulau ini." kata Hanji sambil memeriksa keperluan untuk berburu seperti parang, tali, pisau dan alat-alat berburu lainnya.

"Eren, aku ikut denganmu" kata Mikasa yang sudah mendekati Eren dan menyerahkan pisau dan tali.

"Kita akan dibagi 3 kelompok, Sasha kau pergi dengan Connie menuju sebelah barat pulau dan Eren kau pergi berdua dengan Mikasa menuju timur. Kurasa Jean dan Armin tunggu disini untuk mengawasi barang-barang kita. Aku akan pergi sendiri menuju timur. Setuju?" tanya Hanji kepada yang lainnya.

Setelah semuanya mengangguk, Hanji berbicara lagi "untuk yang pergi, ku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak si tempat yang kalian lewati. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kalian harus memberi sinyal dengan peluit ini. kita tidak tau kita ada dimana sekarang dan hal yang terbaik sekarang ini adalah kita tetap waspada." Kata Hanji sambil memberikan peluit itu kepada yang lainnya.

"Cukup beri tiga kali tiupan pada peluit ini, oke?"

"iya Hanji-san"

"Berhati-hatilah! Ini untuk kalian berdua" Hanji menyerahkan peluit itu untuk Armin dan Jean. "Tetap waspada dengan apa yang ada di sekeliling kalian."

"I-iya Hanji-san" kata Armin dan Jean hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua pergi ke jalan yang dituju masing-masing. Eren mengalungkan peluit yang diberi Hanji dan tetap waspada dengan pisau di tangannya. Mikasa yang berjalan bersamanya lalu membuat banyak jejak dengan menyimpul rumput-rumput tempat mereka jalan.

"kau sedang apa Mikasa?" tanya Eren yang bingung dengan perlakuan gadis itu.

"ini menjadi jejak kita Eren, aku tidak bisa memikirkan jejak apa yang harus kita buat selain ini. kau bisa menandainya kan?" tanya Mikasa

"Hm, iya aku bisa." Kata Eren yang sudah mengerti apa maksud gadis itu.

"Baguslah" Mikasa lalu ikut berjalan dan menghampiri rumput yang lainnya.

"Tapi, bukankah ini dapat memakan waktu yang lama?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Iya memang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Di jalan yang semak-semak kita tidak bisa memakai batu sebagi penandanya. Dan hanya ini yang bisa ki-"

"AWAS DIBELAKANGMU MIKASA!" Teriak Eren sambil menarik gadis itu dari tempatnya. Mikasa lalu terjatuh dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

Dihadapan mereka sekarang berdiri sejenis serangga yang mirip seperti kecoa tapi yang membedakan adalah ukurannya. Binatang itu besarnya seperti kucing yang sudah dewasa. Mikasa melihat itu tanpa rasa takut yang merasukinya langsung mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuk kecoa itu sampai mati.

"Binatang apa itu?" tanya Eren yang masih merasa takut dan bingung 'bentuknya seperti kecoa, tapi besar sekali' pikirnya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian di tempat yang sama, kecoa 'raksasa' yang lainnya bermunculan daan terus bermunculan sampai banyak jumlahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikasa menarik Eren untuk segera berlari bersamanya. Melihat gerak-gerik kedua manusia itu, kecoa-kecoa itu ikut mengejar. Sebagian ada yang terbang dan melompat. Eren berusaha untuk meraih peluit dari dadanya. Sebelum dia meniup peluit kakinya tersandung salah satu akar pohon dan terjatuh ke rawa-rawa yang cukup dalam. Eren pun bersyukur dia tidak membolos pelajaran olahraga renang saat masih SD. Eren lalu mengintip di balik air, berusaha memantau situasi. Setelah tidak melihat jejak kecoa itu, Eren berenang ketepian.

Eren membaringkan badannnya ketepian rawa. Melihat sekeliling dan menaruh perhatian kepada tumbuhan-tumbuhan di sekelilingnya. Eren bisa melihat banyaknya tumbuhan pemakan serangga seperti kantong semar yang ukurannya sangat besar, bahkan ukurannya kantongnya dapat menampung sekitar 5 orang dewasa. Tak jauh dari situ Eren juga menemukan banyaknya pohon-pohon yang sering ia lihat dari buku tentang jaman es dan dinosaurus. Eren pun berdiri kembali memegang pisaunya dengan waspada. 'tidak ada waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini' ujarnya sambil mencoba mencari jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Mikasa.

'Mikasa dimana lagi? Kuharap dia dapat kembali ke tenda dengan selamat.' tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara peluit yang tidak jauh dari posisinya yang sekarang. Eren pun bergegas menuju arah datangnya peluit itu. Setelah beberapa menit dia menyusuri hutan, Eren akhirnya dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di tepian rawa.

"HANJI-SAN" teriak Eren dan berlari kearah wanita itu.

"Eren, itukah kau?" kata Hanji dengan nada terkejut bercampur lega. Eren lalu memegang pundak Hanji, badannya basah seperti Eren. Yang Eren herankan, Hanji tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Hanji-san, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Eren, tadi aku tergelincir dan terjatuh ke semak-semak. Kaki kananku seperti terkilir dan aku tidak menemukan kaca mataku." Kata Hanji dengan nada lelah.

"Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, anda tunggu disini" Eren lalu nyebur ke semak-semak berusaha mencari kacamata Hanji. Beruntung semak yang diceburi Hanji tidak dalam, Eren bisa berenang dan mereba-raba permukaannya. Setelah merasakan tangannya menggapai benda keras dan bulat, Eren kembali ke permukaan.  
"Ini" Eren lalu menyerahkan kacamata itu ke Hanji.

"Terima kasih Eren." Kata Hanji sambil tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan memengangi kakinya.

"Hanji-san, lebih baik kita kembali ke tenda secepatnya untuk mengobati kaki anda." Kata Eren dengan nada khawatir.

"Dimana Mikasa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hanji yang sudah tampak gelisah.

"Aku berpisah dengannya setelah dikejar-kejar kecoa raksasa"  
"Kecoa raksasa?"

"Iya, kalau anda ingin detail ceritanya, nanti saja. Kita harus kembali secepatnya" Eren lalu memopang Hanji sambil berjalan.

"Aku membuat jejak tidak jauh dari sini Eren, sepertinya disana!" kata Hanji sambil menunjuk pohon yang ada tanda silang.

Sesampainya di tenda, Eren sudah melihat mereka semua disana. Jean langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Jean khawatir.

"Hanya insiden kecil" ujar Hanji sambil tertawa. Connie lalu membantu menggantikan Eren. Begitu melihat wajah Eren, Mikasa menerjang Eren dengan pelukannya. "Eren kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" kata gadis itu sambil memeriksa bagian-bagian tubuh Eren.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mikasa, bagaimana denganmu? aku harap kecoa itu tidak melukaimu," kata Eren melepaskan rengkuhan gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eren, syukurlah" kata gadis itu lalu menarik Eren untuk duduk bersamanya.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hanji kepada Sasha dan Connie.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanji-san, Sasha mengeluh sakit perut dan minta kembali ke tenda sebelum kami memasuki hutan" kata laki-laki botak itu sambil mengambil beberapa obat dari tas ransel.

"Penyakit Maag-ku kambuh, untung Armin langsung memberiku obat jadi aku tak apa-apa." Kata Sasha sambil menyerahkan segumpal kapas kepada Jean.

"Tanganmu bersih?" tanya Jean ketus seperti biasanya kepada Sasha.

"Tenang saja Jean-bo. Aku barusan minum obat, tentu saja tanganku bersih" Kata Sasha dengan nada sewot.

"Armin" panggil Hanji kepada sosok yang sedang menyerahkan air mineral kepadanya.

"Apakah di tas ransel ada persediaan makanan untuk kita sementara?"

"A-aku tadi melihat ada beberapa makanan kaleng, tapi aku tidak yakin masih bagus atau tidak Hanji-san" kata Armin dengan malu-malu.

"Bisa kau bawakan satu untukku? Aku ingin memastikan?" pinta Hanji. Armin lalu berjalan menuju tenda dan membawa dua macam makanan kaleng dan menyerahkannya kepada Hanji.

"I-ini Hanji-san" kata Armin lalu memaandang wanita itu.  
Hanji lalu mengecek kalengan itu dengan seksama. Menggungcang, membaca tulisan yang tertera di kaleng dan memeriksa dengan detil. Tak lama kemudian seulas senyuman terpaparkan dari wajah wanita itu.

"Syukurlah ini bisa dimakan untuk sementara" Kata Hanji yang mengundang suasana bahagia dari yang lainnya. Terutama Sasha.

"Tapi kita harus memasaknya dahulu, paling tidak kita memanaskannya saja." Kata Hanji.

"Oke, anda istirahat saja Hanji-san. Biar kami yang mengurus makanan ini" Kata Eren sambil mengambil beberapa kayu untuk dibakar.

Mereka lalu bergotong royong untuk membuat api. Hanji dan Armin bertugas untuk membuka kaleng makanan untuk mereka semua.

"Dalamnya ikan salmon" ujar Armin berbinar-binar.

"Hm, pasti itu makanan kesukaanmu kan Armin?" Tanya Hanji sambil tersenyum. Si rambut emas hanya mengangguk dan malu-malu. Melanjutkan tugasnya, Armin lalu bertanya kepada Hanji " Hanji-san, ano. . sebenarnya anda tahu tidak kita dimana? Aku melihat pulau ini agak asing. Tidak seperti pulau tropis biasanya"

"Aku tidak tau pasti Armin. Aku akan berusaha mengingat apa yang aku tau" Kata Hanji dengan lesu. Sesungguhnya ia ingat dan paham jelas situasi mereka saat ini. namum sejujurnya ia ingin merasa semua ini tidak nyata. Ia harap ini mimpi. Karena sesungguhnya ini bukanlah situasi yang baik dan bukan merupakan kabar yang enak didengar oleh muda-mudi yang ada bersamanya saat ini.

Setelah semua makanannya matang, mereka lalu mengambil jatah masing-masing. Armin mengambilkan jatah milikya dan jatah punya Hanji, lalu duduk disebelah wanita itu.  
"Terima kasih Armin" kata Hanji sambil tersenyum. Si pirang hanya tersenyum dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Sasha yang ada di sebelah Eren makan dengan rakusnya. Tipikal gadis yang tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya yang memandang ia dengan tatapan heran.

"Anak-anak, ku harap kalian mendengarkan aku baik-baik. ini sangat penting" Ujar Hanji tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, mereka lalu berhenti makan dan menatap Hanji bersamaan.

"Aku tau ini mungkin terdengar gila. Tapi aku mohon, apapun yang aku bilang nanti, kalian harus percaya kepadaku. Seburuk apapun situasi yang aku katakan." Kata Hanji dengan melemparkan tatapan serius kepada muda-mudi itu. Saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka lalu mengangguk. Sudah terpancarkan aura takut sekaligus penasaran dari raut wajah mereka.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hanji melanjutkan "Dunia sudah kiamat"

"HAH!" sahut mereka sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Iya, Dunia sudah kiamat."

"Hanji-san, kumohon jangan bercanda!" Ujar Sasha dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sasha-"

"kalau dunia sudah kiamat, tidak mungkin kita masih berada disini"

"Hanji-san apa saat Anda jatuh tadi kepala Anda terbentur?"

"Hanji-san candaannya tidak lucu"

"Hanji-"

"DIAM!" Teriak wanita berambut hitam. Mikasa mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat. "setidaknya biarkan Hanji-san berbicara sampai selesai" kata Mikasa dengan dingin. Moodnya berubah karena dalam hati Mikasa mempercayai perkataan Hanji barusan.

Setelah semuanya terdiam, mereka menatap Hanji kembali. sorotan mata mereka menuntut Hanji untuk menjelaskan semua omong kosong ini.

"Dunia sudah Kiamat" kata Hanji dengan nada lesu. Rasanya tidak sanggup ia melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. dirinya tak sanggup.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi apa-apa. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang sangat ramai, festival, sekolah, panti asuhan, gereja ataupun yang lainnya" setetes air mata meluncur dari wajah wanita itu. Hanji tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Semua terdiam. Otak mereka susah mencerna perkataan Hanji barusan. Hati mereka lebih terdorong oleh sifat tidak ingin menyadari kenyataan. Rasa mual dari perut mulai merasuki tubuh Eren. Pikirannya tidak karuan. wajahnya memucat.

"Hanji-san, tolong jelaskan kenapa kita ada disini sekarang." tanya Eren dengan suara gemetar.

Mengusap air mata di pipinya, Hanji melanjutkan "Kita adalah bagian dari proyek pemerintah. Namanya SEEDS PROJECT. Pemerintah sudah tau kiamat itu akan datang, dengan sigap mereka membuat proyek ini. Orang-orang yang terpilih harus disaring dengan teliti. Dilihat dari kesehatan tubuhnya, bukan merupakan carrier dari penyakit keturunan dan merupakan bibit-bibit unggulan. Lalu mereka membagi mereka kedalam tiga kelompok : Team Sina, Team Rose dan yang terakhir adalah kita, Team Maria. masing-masing Team terdiri dari 7 orang sudah termasuk dengan satu orang Guardian. aku adalah Guardian kalian. Dan tugas kita adalah kembali membangun peradaban di bumi."

Perkataan Hanji masih sangat sulit di cerna mereka semua. Terlebih Sasha yang sudah menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga kita?" tanya Jean dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mereka sudah diberitahu dari dulu oleh pemerintah dan mereka harus menutup mulut mereka dari siapapun. tidak ada yang boleh tau mengenai project ini pada masa itu."

Eren tak kuasa membendung air mata. perasaannya campur aduk. semua ini membuatnya merasa sesak dan tercekik dari dalam. Dia sudah tidak perduli dengan orang sekitarnya. Dia tidak perduli dengan nasihat ibunya yang selalu bilang kepadanya kalau anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

'Jadi makan malam itu adalah perpisahan manis dari mereka' katanya pilu. Mikasa merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Wajah gadis itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya diam dalam pedih.

Tidak ada lagi yang menyentuh makanan mereka. Selera makan mereka hilang. Bahkan Armin dan Sasha memuntahkan kembali apa yang mereka makan. Eren lalu menuju pantai untuk menyendiri. Hanji lalu beristirahat di dalam tenda bersama Armin dan Sasha. Jean dan Connie pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari tenda untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Eren.

Menatap laut lepas yang bewarna biru itu, Eren mengambil batu yang ada di sebelahnya. melemparkannya ke ombak pantai yang sedang menepi. Tidak menyadari ada sosok yang datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Eren. ." panggil Mikasa dengan lembut.

Eren tidak menoleh dan tetap berfokus kepada laut. tak sadar ia mengucapkan kata yang apabila setan mendengarnya, makhluk itu bisa saja membujuknya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku ingin mati"

**TBC**

**_omake_**

Sepasang sepatu kulit bersol tebal bewarna hitam menginjakkan tapaknya ke bebatuan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Belutut, sosok si pemilik sepatu mengambil segenggam tanah dan membawanya ke arah hidung. Berusaha mendeteksi sekitar dengan zat gembur yang ada di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian sosok itu didekati oleh lima orang dengan berseragam sama, berjubah hitam yang panjang dengan lambang tengkorak di bagian belakang jubah itu. sosok-sosok itu ada yang bertubuh mungil, bertubuh langsing, jangkung dan kekar.

"Kita ada di daerah Rose, kapten!" kata sosok pria yang sedang menggenggam tanah itu. Menoleh ke sosok yang berdiri gagah di belakang mereka semua. walaupun tingginya tidak seberapa, badannya kekar berotot.

"Tch!"

Sosok itu lalu berjalan menuju keenam orang itu. Pria yang menggenggam tanah itu lalu menyerahkan sebagian tanah kepada sosok si kapten. Sang Kapten lalu mencium aroma tanah melalui hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian berjalan ke depan mengeluarkan pistol berjenis FN57.

"Kalian lihat asap itu?" tanya Sang kapten dengan datar. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata. Mulai dari pistol, revolver, bahkan senjata tajam.

"Kita punya mangsa"

-88888-

Hallo, saya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mempublish fanfic acak-acakan gini. maaf kalau bahasanya masih bertele-tele. saya lagi masih di tahap belajar.

harap kritik dan sarannya, tapi jangan flame yaa :)

thx for reading :*


	2. Chapter 2 : REBELS

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

7 Seeds (c) Tamura Yumi

Chapter 2 : REBELS

"Hanji-san"

"Ya Armin?" sahut Hanji yang sedang duduk di depan api unggun bersama yang lainnya. Malam itu, mereka memilih menyantap makanan selain dari persediaan. Hanji mengatakan lebih baik mereka memakan makanan kaleng itu sehari sekali dan mencari makanan yang ada di sekitar untuk malam hari. Mereka tidak tau kapan mereka akan memakan makanan seperti itu lagi jika persediaan habis. Sorenya mereka beruntung mendapatkan *salamander untuk makan malam. Untuk itu terima kasih kepada Sasha.

"Saat saya memeriksa supply di tas-tas dan barang-barang bawaan kita, ada satu tas yang menarik perhatian saya. Tasnya berwarna merah dan cukup besar dari yang lainnya. Boleh saya membukanya?" jelas Armin panjang lebar.

"Tentu, Lebih baik bawa kemari. Kita buka bersama" Kata Hanji sambil tersenyum.  
Armin lalu menggendong tas merah yang cukup besar itu kepada Hanji. Eren, Connie dan Sasha mendekat sedangkan Jean dan Mikasa masih memanggang daging. Saat Hanji membuka resleting besar tas itu, satu amplop langsung menjembul keluar. Tanpa ragu-ragu Hanji membuka amplopnya dan melihat siapa si pengirim atau pembuat surat itu. Hanji lalu tersenyum.

"Ini adalah barang peninggalan dari keluarga kita. Dan surat ini sepertinya untukku." Kata Hanji lalu melipat amplop untuk dimasukkannya ke kantong rompi yang dipakainya. Muda-mudi itu hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut dan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ini untukmu Sasha." Kata Hanji sambil menyerahkan sekantong goni berukuran sedang kepada Sasha.

"Terima kasih Hanji-san" Gadis itu lalu membukanya dan menemukan sepasang busur dan panah.

"Ayah. ." Bisik gadis itu pelan lalu memeluk busur dan panah itu dengan erat. Berusaha untuk tidak menintikkan air mata. Melihat itu Hanji berusaha untuk tidak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ini untukmu Connie" Lanjut Hanji sambil menyerahkan kotak berukuran sekitar 30 senti kepada anak remaja botak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima Kasih Hanji-san" Ujar Connie lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di kotak itu. "Dari Ayah, Ibu, Sunny dan Martin" bocah itu lalu memeluk kotak itu di dadanya.

"Kau punya saudara kandung Connie?" Tanya Hanji berbasa-basi untuk membantu mehilangkan kesedihan di hati Connie.

"Ya, mereka adik-adikku" ujar Connie apa adanya lalu beranjak masuk ke tenda.  
Menghela nafas panjang, wanita berkaca mata itu kembali memeriksa isi tas merah. Dia lalu mengambil buku yang di bungkus plastik dan mengecek apakah ada nama si penerima atau si pengirim.

"Kurasa itu untukku, Hanji-san" kata Armin yang duduk disebelahnya dengan senyum.

"Okay, ambillah." Kata wanita itu sambil menyodorkan buku itu kepada Armin. Si bocah pirang itu lansung membuka plastik buku dan membuka buku itu dengan penerangan seadanya dari langit senja.

"Sepertinya kakekku yang mengirimnya." Kata Armin sambil tersenyum senang dan beranjak menuju api unggun supaya ia bisa membaca buku itu dengan penerangan yang baik.

Melihat respon Armin yang antusias karena kado dari keluarganya membuat Eren tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya hanya Armin dan Hanji yang dapat mengarungi ini semua dengan tabah tanpa wajah muram sekalipun. Eren iri pada mereka.

"Eren, ini untukmu." Seru Hanji yang membuyarkan lamunan Eren sambil menyerahkan amplop surat kepadanya.

"Hanya ini Hanji-san?" kata Eren sambil menerima amplop dari wanita itu. Jean dan Mikasa yang sudah mengurus makan malam kini beranjak menuju Hanji.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi, Eren. Di dalam tas ini tinggal dua bungkusan lagi, dan sepertinya itu untuk Jean dan Mikasa" kata Hanji.

"Yaudah, terima kasih Hanji-san" Kata Eren dengan raut wajah agak lesu. Gimana tidak, orangtuanya hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat.

Eren lalu menuju tenda dengan satu lampu lilin yang diambilnya di tempat persediaan. Eren lalu membuka amplop itu dan menyadari di dalam amplop ada kunci gudang bawah tanah rumahnya. Penasaran dengan kunci itu, Eren segera membuka surat itu.

_Untuk Eren tersayang, dari Ayah dan Ibu_

_Eren, apakah kau baik-baik saja nak? Kami harap begitu. Kami harap kau masih sehat seperti kita bersama dahulu. Masih senang seperti makan malam terakhir kita pada malam itu. Kami harap orang-orang yang bersamamu saat ini adalah orang-orang yang bisa kau percayai dalam mengarungi jalan hidupmu yang baru.  
Eren, kami hanya ingin minta maaf dengan semua ini. mulai dari Kami yang menjaga rahasia ini darimu, sampai kami yang tidak ada untukmu saat kau mengarungi hidupmu yang baru. Tapi hal yang paling meyayat hati kami adalah kami tidak akan pernah melihatmu mengenakan baju Toga, melihatmu berhasil mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi seorang astronot dan mungkin membawa pulang seorang menantu untuk kami dan memberikan cucu-cucu yang lucu. Itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi kami belaka Eren._

Tampa sadar kertas surat itu dijatuhi air mata dari si manik emerald yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Eren lalu mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya dan membasuh surat yang terkena airmatanya itu dengan ujung lengan baju yang dikenakannya.

_Eren, kami hanya ingin kau tau, nak. Kalau kami sangat mencintaimu. Kami ingin kau benar-benar sehat dan ada mereka di sisimu. Dan kami mohon kepadamu untuk tidak menolak mereka yang ada di sisimu. Hanya mereka yang kau miliki Eren. Dunia sudah berubah nak.  
Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ada kunci gudang bawah tanah yang ada di amplop itu kan?  
Ingat nak, kami mau kau harus menjaga kunci itu baik-baik. dan suatu saat kami ingin kau bisa kembali ke rumah kita dan bisa membuka gudang bawah tanah itu kelak. Hanya isi dalam gudang itu yang bisa kami tinggalkan kepadamu.  
Dan satu lagi. 'Hal' yang ada di gudang itu mungkin tidak hanya kami tinggalkan untukmu, tapi juga mungkin dapat berguna bagi umat manusia kelak, nak. Dan pesan kami yang terakhir adalah  
Kau harus menjaga kunci itu baik-baik._

_Salam Cinta  
Ayah dan Ibu_

Eren lalu mengenggam kunci itu dengan erat. 'Aku pasti akan kembali ke Shinganshina'. Eren segera keluar dari tenda dan menuju tempat persediaan. Berusaha mencari tali yang bisa digunakan untuk mengalungkan kunci 'berharga' ini. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Dia beranjak dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk makan malam.

Makan malam mereka hanya diselimuti dengan kesunyian. Sampai Hanji membuka suara

"Kau mendapatkan apa dari orang tuamu connie?" tanya Hanji memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Mereka memberikanku satu foto potrait dan . . entahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya" ujar Connie pelan. Hanji lalu beralih kepada pria berambut abu-abu yang duduk diantara Eren dan Armin  
"Bagaimana denganmu Jean?" tanya Hanji kepada si pria berambut abu.

"Mandat, ibuku menyuruhku untuk mengurus ladangnya." jelas Jean tidak berselera.

"Sama sepertiku, kurasa" sergah Eren tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju kepada bocah bersurai coklat.

"Tentu saja mandatku tidak seperti punya dia. Punyaku lebih penting." kata Eren dengan santai sambil memakan daging itu. Berusaha tidak memandang pria berambut abu yang sudah memberikan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Jadi kau pikir punyaku tidak penting, hah!? Ladang ibuku itu tidak kecil, tapi luas. mungkin seluas kampung halamanmu yang terpencil itu" sahut Jean dengan sombongnya.

"Hei, Shinganshina itu bukan terpencil, jaga mulutmu itu muka kuda!"

"Apa!? muka kuda!?

"Hei, sudahlah. kalian tidak perlu bertengkar hanya karena ini." sergah Hanji berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran yang hanya karena masalah sepele. Memandang makanannya dengan tersenyum, wanita itu melanjutkan "Terima kasih atas idenya Sasha. aku tidak tau kalau selama ini Salamander itu aman untuk dimakan."

Gadis yang makan di sebelah Mikasa hanya bisa tersenyum malu. "Eum . . kurasa hanya itu yang bisa ku dapatkan dari daerah ini. Selama ini aku banyak belajar ilmu berburu bersama ayahku. Jadi kriteria makanan yang bisa dimakan aku sudah mengetahuinya diluar kepalaku. Dan di tempat ini aku tidak menemukan makanan apa yang mungkin bisa dimakan. Semua binatangnya aneh-aneh. Mendapatkan salamander ini pun aku harus mengecek dulu bagaimana tekstur dagingnya. Dan kurasa. . . " henti Sasha sambil menatap makanannya. Yang lain hanya menunggu gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"Daging ini aman" '_mungkin_'

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Hanji sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu lalu menatap makanannya "Maaf kalau aku adalah guardian yang merepotkan" katanya pelan.

"Anda tidak merepotkan kok, Hanji-san" kata Armin sambil menatap wanita itu. "Tidak ada salahnyakan kalau seorang penjaga atau pembimbing itu tidak selalu terlihat kuat. Karena mereka juga manusia."

Mendengar itu Hanji lalu tersenyum. "Karena kita semua sudah mendapatkan peninggalan dari keluarga kita, jadi aku memutuskan kalau aku tidak bisa mengekang kalian. kalian bisa pergi kemanapun kalian mau. walaupun sejujurnya aku ingin kita bersama sampai seterusnya."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Semuanya kembali makan dengan senyap. Sampai pria bersurai abu memecah keheningan.

"Akan kupikirkan" katanya dengan santai.

"Aku juga begitu." Kata Sasha dan Connie bersamaan.

Hanji lalu tersenyum malam itu terlihat sangat hangat bagi mereka semua. tapi tanpa mereka sadari, Eren kembali menggenggam kunci itu di tangannya.  
'Aku harus pergi malam ini' katanya dalam hati dengan penuh tekad.

Pada tengah malam tiba, ketika malam itu hanya diselimuti dengan suara jangkrik atau binatang-binatang lain dari hutan, ada sosok bocah yang berusaha keluar dari tenda dengan diam-diam. berusaha tidak membangunkan sosok-sosok yang tertidur pulas bersamanya. Setelah dikirinya berhasil keluar dengan selamat, Eren menghela nafas lega. Dengan ransel yang berisi peralatan yang diperlukan olehnya seorang diri, Eren segera beranjak secepat yang ia bisa sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Eren, aku ikut denganmu" Kata wanita bersurai hitam yang sudah merangkul tas ransel juga. Eren yang setengah mati terkejutnya hanya memandang Mikasa dengan tatapan marah.

"Tidak! Aku pergi sendiri! tidurlah sana Mikasa. Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku pergi" bisik Eren

"Tidak, kemanapun kau pergi, aku ikut"

"Tidak, pokoknya aku pergi sendiri"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membangunkan yang lain supaya kau tidak bisa pergi" kata Mikasa ngotot.

Eren lalu memijit keningnya. Berusaha mencari solusi yang terbaik. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi denganku, HAH!?" bisik Eren dengan nada marah.

"Karena kita kelurga Eren, seperti itulah isi surat yang kubaca dari ibu dan ayahmu"

Eren lalu terdiam sejenak dan kembali memijit keningnya. Tak lama kemudian seseorang keluar dari tenda tempat dimana Eren tidur sebelumnya.

"Kalau kalian pergi ke Shinganshina, tolong bawa aku" kata Armin sambil menyandang ransel di pundaknya.

Eren sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lalu dia menjambak rambutnya karena panik.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak jadi pergi." kata Eren yang sudah frustasi.

"Lho? kenapa?" tanya Armin dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku mau pergi sendiri, itulah masalahnya"

"Tapi Eren, Aku juga harus kembali ke Shinganshina. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita pergi bersama."

"Tapi kalian lebih baik disini bersama yg lain. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada kalian kalau kalian ikut denganku"

"Eren, alangkah baiknya jika kita bersama. Kau tau, dunia tidak seperti dulu. Yang masih ada polisi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Masih ada GPS disaat kau tersesat. tapi sekarang beda. Kita tidak tau ada apa diluar sana. Terlebih lagi kita di Hutan. Teamwork akan tidak lebih beresiko daripada kita sendiri." kata Mikasa yang berusaha meyakinkan Eren supaya mereka bisa pergi bertiga.

Eren lalu berfikir sejenak. Menatap Armin, lalu Mikasa.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut bersamaku" kata Eren sambil menghela nafas lelah. Kedua remaja itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Armin saat dia beranjak menuju tempat persediaan. Armin meletakkan sepucuk surat di tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh siapa saja yang berada di kemah itu. Tapi ia berharap Hanji orang yang pertama membaca surat itu.

Saat Armin bergabung dengan Mikasa dan Eren, ia sudah melihat sekoci balon kecil yang sudah siap sedia membawa mereka bertiga.

Setelah Armin naik ke sekoci, Mikasa mengangkat jangkar dan ikut mendayung bersama Armin dan Eren.

'_Kami pulang.'_

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya suara bariton bernada tegas kepada keenam sosok yang ada bersamanya.

"Tidak ada, kapten. kami bahkan sudah memeriksa daerah sekitar sini" sahut pria berperawan kekar dan bertubuh besar. Setelah menghabiskan sekitar lima nyawa, sang kapten kembali memperhatikan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di dekat kakinya.

'_tiga wanita, dua pria. mereka seharusnya tujuh orang_' Iris kelam itu lalu menyusuri sekitar tempat persediaan. '_Hmm. . persediaannya masih banyak. Sepertinya mereka baru bangun dari tidur mereka yang panjang'_

"Jika tak ada lagi. Kita harus bergegas." Kata sosok Kapten sambil menyandang salah satu persediaan milik korban. "Kalian bawa sisanya"

"Baik!"

Mereka lalu bergegas meninggalkan daerah tempat mereka membantai korban yang tidak bersalah itu. Setelah mereka berjalan sekitar satu jam dan menemukan tempat yang cukup aman untuk mereka beristirahat.

Sosok sang kapten lalu membuka jubah hitamnya dan menaruhnya di atas ransel. Bisa kita lihat kontur wajah tegasnya dan rambut hitam kelam yang sama dengan warna iris matanya. Memakai kaus hitam ketat yang membentuk otot pektoral bandanya membuat sosok sang kapten semakin tampan. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

Anak buahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti kapten mereka. Ada tiga orang pria dan tiga orang lagi wanita. Ada satu pria berperawakan tinggi besar dan berambut coklat yang sedang membangun tenda bersama pria berperawakan sama tapi berambut pirang dan wanita jangkung berwajah bintik-bintik. Tiga orang lagi sedang memeriksa barang-barang mereka. Ada pria jangkung dan sangat tinggi duduk bersama wanita berperawakan kecil dan berambut pirang berponi yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Satu lagi seorang wanita berbadan kecil berambut kuning emas sedang memungut sebagian senjata mereka yang bersimbah darah untuk dibersihkan.

"Aku akan berburu. Pastikan semuanya selesai saat aku kembali" kata sang kapten yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Baik, kapten Levi" seru mereka bersama-sama. Setelah mereka melihat siluet sang kapten tidak tampak lagi, pria kekar yang berambut pirang membuka suara.

"Sayang sekali kita harus membunuh wanita-wanita tadi. Mereka banyak yang cantik-cantik. Benarkan Bertholdt?"

"Ya, Reiner." jawab pria jangkung yang bernama Bertholdt seadanya sambil memeriksa isi ransel dengan teliti.

"Dasar _buaya_" komentar wanita berwajah bintik-bintik.

"Kau diam saja Ymir" sewot Reiner. Mata Reiner teralihkan ke wanita berambut kuning emas yang sedang membawa banyak senjata.  
"Mau kemana Historia?" tanya Reiner malu-malu.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma sungai dari sini. Jadi aku akan mencuci ini semua" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Ymir pun bergegas meninggalkan tugas kemahnya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Aku dengan senang membantu" kata Ymir mengambil beberapa senjata dari Historia dan merangkul pundak gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Terima Kasih Ymir, kau sangat membantu" kata Historia dengan senyum.  
Di belakang Historia, Ymir beralih ke Reiner dan mengeluarkan wajah mengejeknya seolah berkata '_she's mine. poor you'_

Wajah Reiner semakin masam karena cemburu dan segera melanjutkan tugas kemahnya. Setelah selesai dengan tugas kemah, pria berperakawan sama seperti Reiner mendekati dua orang yang sedang membongkar ransel korban-korban mereka tadi.

"Okay, ayo kita lihat ada apa di balik ransel -beda-sendiri- ini"

"Kalau yang itu, biarkan Kapten yang membukanya, Marcel" kata gadis pirang yang duduk bersamanya dengan datar.

"Kenapa harus menunggu kapten, Annie? bukankah dia menyuruh kita untuk segera membereskan ini semua dan. . kau tau kan kalau kapten itu clean freak" sergah pria bernama Marcel itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Annie, Marcel" kata Bertholdt sambil menyortir pakaian wanita di ransel yang diperiksananya. "Kurasa baju ini cocok untukmu, Annie" kata Bertholdt sambil menunjukkan jaket hoody berwarna merah muda dengan kuping kelinci di bagian topinya.

Reiner dan Marcel berusaha menahan ketawa melihat kepolosan Bertholdt yang dengan tampang tidak berdosanya berkata seperti itu di depan gadis dingin berambut pirang. Annie lalu menatap jaket itu dan menatap wajah Bertholdt secara bergantian. Merasa tidak tega untuk memarahi Bertholdt, gadis itu malah melancarkan tatapan dingin bagai es kepada sosok-sosok yang berusaha menahan tertawa. Merasa aura dingin nan gelap terpancar dari gadis itu, Marcel dan Reiner kembali diam. Tak lama kemudian siluet seseorang datang dari hutan. Kapten mereka sudah kembali dengan membawa hewan buruan di pundaknya.

"Reiner, Marcel bersihkan hewan ini sampai bersih sebersih-bersihnya. Aku tidak mau 'ini' masih bau amis dan banyak darahnya" titah sang kapten dengan tegas sambil melempar hewan itu ke tanah.

"Baik, kapten" sahut dua pria itu dan menuju sungai bersama sang kapten yang ingin membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua sudah berkumpul kembali. Annie dan Bertholdt sudah mengumpulkan kayu-kayu untuk api, Ymir dan Historia sudah menyiapkan tungku untuk memasak makan malam mereka sedangkan Marcel dan Reiner sudah siap dengan daging yang mereka bersihkan.  
Mereka lalu bercengkrama sambil menunggu makan mereka siap. Levi hanya memandang api itu dengan diam. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya. Anak buahnya pun tidak ada yang berani menganggu.

"Historia" panggil Levi tiba-tiba yang membuat lainnya terkejut, terutama yang punya nama.

"Ya, Kapten"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang apa yang kita semua lakukan tadi siang?" Tanya sang kapten sambil melihat gadis itu dengan serius. Yang ditanya hanya bingung dan menjawab dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Um. . saya tidak tau harus berkomentar apa kapten. Saya hanya melakukan perintah" Kata gadis itu dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Sang kapten mengalihkan iris kelabunya ke arah api unggun itu lagi. Yang lain hanya ikut memerhatikan api unggun itu dengan diam.

"Aku punya kabar yang sangat tidak menyenangkan" kata kapten sambil mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah kusut dari kantung celananya. Yang lain lalu memandang sang kapten dengan wajah penasaran.  
"Ini surat yang kutemukan di tas ransel berwarna merah. Surat ini ditujukan kepada guardian mereka bernama Mike Zakarius. Dan pria itu bukanlah orang-orang yang kita bunuh tadi."  
Semua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Perasaan mereka sudah tidak enak. Tapi mereka tetep menunggu sang kapten melanjutkan.

"Dan surat ini membongkar identitas kita kepada mereka."

Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi tegang. Tak ada yang mngeluarkan suara. Mereka semua tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Zachley sial!" geram Levi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya.

"Pak tua itu tidak menyadari bahwa misi ini sangat penting. Dia terlalu lalai. Sama lalainya dengan bawahan-bawahan bodohnya. Dunia ini tidak seperti dulu. Sekarang dia sangat beruntung sudah mengelus perut penuh sampah itu di neraka bersama selir-selir miliknya. Tidak seperti kita yang harus mengemban misi berbahaya ini sekarang." Geram Levi sambil meremas kertas di tangannya.

"Ma. .af kapten, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Bertholdt dengan ragu-ragu. Semua menatap Bertholdt dengan tidak menyangka. Tidak nyangka dengan kepolosan dan tidak peka dengan aura 'menakutkan' yang dikeluarkan oleh sang kapten.

"Kita harus menyembunyikan identitas kita sebagai seorang rebel, Seseorang yang diembankan tugas sebagai pembasmi 'Benih-Benih' yang ditanam oleh pemerintah dan membangun tatanan baru di dunia ini." jelas sang kapten yang kembali menatap perapian.

"Menyamarlah menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'. Setelah kita berhasil membuat mereka lengah. . ."

Sang kapten beralih menatap wajah anak buahnya satu persatu. Mencoba menusuk dan 'menghipnotis' mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kita habisi mereka tanpa ampun"

**TBC**

**Omake**

Diperjalanan ketiga remaja itu untuk menuju Shinganshina diwarnai dengan obrolan untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau suka menonton MMA* juga ya Armin?" Tanya Eren dengan nada girang khas-khas fanboy.  
"Ya, dikala waktu senggang dari belajar aku akan menontonnya. Terutama kalau ada Fighter wanita bernama Leonhardt." Kata Armin sama girangnya dengan Eren.

"Jadi dia champion-mu? kalau aku selalu dan akan terus nge-fans sama Rivaille, The Humanity Strongest"

"Aku juga, Eren. Dia petarung yang sangat hebat. Walaupun aku tetap menjagokan Leonhardt"

Melihat Eren dan Armin seceria itu menceritakan hobi mereka, Mikasa hanya tersenyum simpul dan tidak menganggu obrolan mereka.

"Sayangnya kita tidak akan bisa menonton mereka lagi" kata Eren dengan lesu. "Padahal aku pernah berucap janji kalau aku tidak akan mati dulu sebelum bisa bertemu dengan Rivaille"  
Suasana di perahu itu kembali sunyi. Armin sama lesunya dengan Eren.

"Lihat! ada bintang jatuh" Kata Mikasa sambil menunjuk arah langit. "Lets make a wish"

Dulu Eren tidak pernah percaya dengan kalau-ada-bintang-jatuh-buat-permohonan karena dia beranggapan kalau itu bodoh. Tapi saat dia melihat Armin dan Mikasa melakukan permohonan bintang jatuh, dia gatal ingin mencoba. Mengkatupkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu, Erem memejamkan mata hijaunya.

'_Aku ingin berumur panjang dan. . ._

_bisa berjumpa dengan Rivaille walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi'_

**A/N**

Salamander : Sejenis kadal

MMA : Mixed Martial Arts

FYI, untuk nama Marcel, itu sebenarnya nama asli dari Berik (Temannya Reiner dan Bertholdt yang di makan oleh Titan Ymir)  
Sunny dan Martin juga memang nama saudaranya Connie di serial aslinya.

Maaf kalau banyak chara yg terlalu OOC. itu semua karena untuk jalan cerita saja.

Sebenarnya Saya buat fic ini berusaha untuk buat settingnya aja yang sama seperti 7seeds. sedangkan plot yang ada disini itu murni saya yg buat :D

Bagi yang suka baca manga yang bertema survival/romance/horror/adventures, manga 7seeds ini recommended untuk di baca.

_Special Thanks to_

_kiaara, Raicho19, Hwang Mayumi, Mami Fate Kamikaze, yuliuz1107, Black Devil Rinko, Harumi Ryosei, nise-kun, Sheila-ela, Amtrs7227, Daiki Hana, mii-chan07 dan silent readers semuanya.._

KissandHug  
Hantu


	3. Chapter 3 : First Encounter

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

7 Seeds (c) Tamura Yumi

* * *

**Chapter 3 : First Encounter**

"Kalian mengerti?"

Suasana kembali senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka semua tenggelam dalam pikirian masing-masing. Muda-mudi itu memusatkan perhatian hanya kepada api unggun yang ada di depan mata mereka. Sosok di depan mereka kemudian berbalik arah dan menuju ke arah tenda. Semua muda-mudi itu lalu menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. tak lama kemudian kapten mereka keluar dengan tas ransel di pundak.

"Kapten, anda. . mau kemana?" Tanya Marcel dengan segan sambil menatap wajah kapten-nya yang sudah siap menyusun peralatan miliknya. Sosok itu lalu mengambil jatah makanannya dan duduk di antara muda-mudi asuhannya.

"Kita harus berpencar" kata suara bariton itu dengan datar sambil mengunyah daging panggang di mulutnya.

"Berpencar?" kata Bertholdt bingung sambil meneguk air minum. Semuanya lalu menunggu sang kapten melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita tidak bisa utuh sebagai Team berjumlah tujuh orang karena Team Rose masih tersisa dua orang lagi. Kita harus berpencar dan menyamar sebagai Team 'Rose' itu sendiri. Kita akan dibagi kelompok pertiga orang.."

"Pertiga orang? kita hanya _tujuh_ orang sir" potong Annie sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Kau pergilah dengan Bertholdt dan Reiner, Annie. Sedangkan Ymir, Historia dan Marcel pergi bersama. Aku akan pergi sendiri" kata Levi tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Anda pergi sendirian, sir?" Tanya Historia sambil menatap sang kapten dengan tatap tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Tapi, bukankah lebih aman kalau kita pergi bersama? maksudku, kita ada di dunia jaman_ dinosaurus_. Dan kita tak tau ada apa diluar sana, kapten. Walaupun kita punya senjata, kurasa kalau anda pergi sendiri akan terlalu berbahaya" kata Historia sambil menatap kaptennya tepat di mata obsidian milik sang kapten.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" Kata Levi sambil melemparkan tatapan dingin ke wajah anak-anak buahnya. Berusaha 'menuntut' mereka untuk nurut.

"Walaupun aku mungkin nanti berada di perut _t-rex_, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Karena aku akan terus menjalankan tugas ini dengan segenap jiwa dan tidak ragu-ragu. Tentu saja aku sudah berfikir matang-matang untuk menjalankan rencana ini, Historia. Kita tak tau hasilnya bagaimana nanti, tapi apapun jalan yang kuambil, sudah kupastikan aku takkan menyesalinya seumur hidupku."

Historia hanya tertunduk menatap makanan yg ada di pangkuannya, tak berani menatap wajah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, terutama sang kapten.

"Dan kuharap kalian juga sama sepertiku, tidak ragu-ragu dan benar-benar mengemban tugas ini dengan sepenuh hati"

Historia tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin mereka semua terpisah. Karena hanya mereka yang ia punya sekarang. Walaupun ia seorang pembunuh, ia juga _takut_.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah merangkul pundaknya dengan hangat.

"Kapan kita akan pergi, sir?" kata gadis bintik-bintik yang sudah merangkul Historia ke pelukannya.

"Saat fajar. Kalian bertiga akan pergi ke arah utara, tepatnya kota Sina, Ymir. Aku yakin kalian akan bertemu dengan Team Sina di sana. Dan kalian pergi ke arah selatan, Pastikan kalian akan bertemu Team Maria." Kata Levi dengan wajah datar sambil menunjuk Reiner, Bertholdt dan Annie.

"Jangan beritahu identitas kalian ke mereka sebelum kalian mengetahui bahwa tak ada pria bernama Mike Zakarius di Team mereka atau mereka belum mengenal pria itu. Kalau kalian merasa semua aman, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian sebagai Team Rose. Mengerti?" Tanya Levi yang sudah selesai makan dan kembali mengeluarkan peta dari tas ransel bawaannya.

"Dan jangan lupa juga dengan jubah kita. Simpan itu baik-baik dan jangan sampai mereka melihatnya." Lanjut Levi.

Semua anak buahnya kemudian mengangguk dan kembali makan. Suasana tenda itu kembali senyap. Historia melepaskan pelukannya Ymir dan melanjutkan makan dengan tidak berselera. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan dan berdiskusi dengan kapten tentang peta dan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan untuk besok, mereka istirahat.

* * *

_5 jam yang lalu di daerah yang tidak jauh dari perkemahan Team Rose_

"Saya tidak menyangka anda bisa membunuh beruang itu dengan sebuah belati. Anda benar-benar hebat, Mike-san." puji seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah bintik-bintik yang sedang menggotong seekor beruang besar bersama pria tinggi pirang berkumis. Pria itu hanya membalas pemuda itu dengan senyuman.

"Kalau masih ada organisasi perlindungan hewan dunia, Aku akan ditangkap, Marco" Kata pria itu sambil berusaha merangkul sebagian besar massa hewan buruan mereka. Marco hanya mengembulkan senyuman kepada pria itu.

"Pasti semuanya sudah lapar. Saya tidak sabar untuk menceritakan ke Thomas dan Franz tentang aksi heroik anda, Mereka pasti ingin belajar juga dengan anda juga" Kata pemuda bernama Marco itu dengan wajah berbinar.

Lalu perjalanan kedua orang itu menuju perkemahan team mereka hanya diselimuti dengan suasana senyap. Mereka hanya mendengar suara hutan seperti biasanya. Penuh dengan suara serangga dan bau tumbuhan yang segar.

Tak lama kemudian, Pria bernama Mike itu berhenti dan mematung. Membuat pemuda yang ada di belakangnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Mike-. . ." Mike memberikan gestur dengan jari telunjuk berada di depan bibir, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk senyap.

Mike lalu mengendusi udara di sekitarnya bagaikan anjing pelacak, setelah ada sekitar satu menit dia mengendusi, matanya terbelalak dan segera menjatuhkan hewan buruan itu ke tanah.

"Kita harus bergegas" Tegas Mike sambil menarik Marco untuk lari bersamanya dan meninggalkan hewan buruan itu.

"Ada apa Mike-"

"Kita sudah terlambat"

Mike terus berlari melalui jalan yang sudah diberinya tanda untuk menuju tenda dimana Team-nya berada. Dia berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Semakin dekat jarak tenda itu, semakin tajam bau yang dihirupnya. Semakin juga pikirannya tercampur aduk. 'bau _darah_nya semakin menyengat' Di saat seperti ini dia mengutuki kemampuan hidung hebatnya karena tidak sanggup menghirup aroma ini.

Sesampainya di daerah perkemahan, dia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana. bahkan ada yang kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuh. Tenda sudah menghilang begitu juga dengan semua supply yang mereka punya. Mike hanya bisa berlutut dengan lemas melihat itu semua.

"Ada apa ini!?" Kata seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan nada bergetar, antara sedih, takut dan marah. Mike tidak bisa menebak.

"Thomas . . . Franz. . " Marco tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya sudah serak. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah tidak percaya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Tanpa terasa dorongan isi perutnya membuat Marco hampir termuntah-muntah di hadapan mayat kedua teman yang dipercayainya di dunia ini. Sambil menutup mulut menahan rasa pusing itu, Marco meneteskan air matanya.

"Sia. . pa. .? aku yakin ini bukan perbuatan hewan buas, Mike-san" isak Marco sambil memeluk jasad yang sudah tidak berkepala itu. Pria berambut pirang itu lalu menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu.

"Semua mimpi burukku terwujud Marco. Sebaiknya kita menghanyutkan mayat mereka di sungai sesegera mungkin. Aku tidak ingin mereka menjadi makanan hewan-hewan yang kelaparan di luar sana." Kata Mike sambil berjalan menghampiri ketiga mayat wanita itu. Di dalam pikirannya ada ribuan ancaman atau strategi untuk bisa menghunuskan pedang panas ke jantung para Rebels. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Rebels akan menyerang Teamnya secepat ini. Mereka bahkan baru seminggu di sini. Setidaknya ia berharap para rebels 'keparat' itu menyerang teamnya saat mereka semua lengkap dan berusaha melawan.

"Apakah ini ulah 'Rebels'?" Tanya Marco dingin sambil menggotong mayat teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya. Kita harus bergegas dari sini. Aku yakin mereka tidak jauh dari sin-"

"Ayo kita hadapi mereka" potong Marco dengan nada bergetar karena geram. Mike lalu menghampiri Marco dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dan meremasnya.

"Kita jangan gegabah, Aku yakin Rebels berjumlah lebih banyak. Mereka juga pasti dipersenjatai. Kita harus segera menemukan Team yang lain dan memberitahu mereka untuk berhati-hati." jelas Mike panjang lebar sambil menggotong tiga wanita sekaligus.

Marco hanya tertunduk diam dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Mike lalu beranjak dengan tiga mayat wanita yang digotongnya.

Sepanjang diperjalanan menuju sungai yang berarus deras, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang pantas untuk melepas jasad itu untuk selamanya. Marco dan Mike bergotong membawa mayat itu satu persatu dan menenggelamkannya ke arus terderas. Setelah selesai, Mereka segera mencari tempat untuk istirahat dan mengisi tenaga dengan memakan hewan buruan mereka tadi.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu teman lamaku" kata Mike tiba-tiba disela makan mereka. Entah kenapa daging yang aturannya terasa lezat di lidahnya malah menjadi terasa pahit.

"Anda punya teman yang ikut program ini juga?" tanya Marco penasaran sambil mengunyah makanannya. Teralihkan dari kebisuan yang menggerogotinya sejak dari sungai tadi.

"Ya, mereka juga ikut program ini. Aku harap mereka tidak bernasib seperti kita." Kata Mike sambil tersenyum kepada pemuda yang lebih muda. Berusaha menghibur.

Marco lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke api unggun itu lagi. Masih ada bayang-bayang anggota Teamnya yang sedang makan juga bersama mereka. Tapi bayangan itu terhembus kencang bersama asap-asap api unggun yang meluncur menuju langit.

"Saya ingin segera bertemu dengan anggota team yang lain secepatnya. karena saya. . . " Jeda Marco sambil memeluk lututnya san membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kesepian. . "

Mike hanya menatap api unggun itu dengan sendu. Dia masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang almarhum anggota Team-nya yang malam kemarin masih bersama mereka, tertawa bersama, makan bersama dan juga hidup bersama.

Tanpa sadar tetesan air mata sudah membanjiri tangan yang ada di pangkuannya. Hanya satu harapannya ketika melihat asap-asap itu menjulang tinggi bersama rasa sedih yang melandanya.

_'Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Hanji'_

* * *

_12 jam kemudian di daerah timur wilayah Maria_

Kanoe karet yang mengakat massa tiga manusia itu berlabuh di pinggiran sebuah pulau. Pulau yang besar. Terlihat pulau itu sangat porak-poranda dan banyak puing-puing berkarat yang juga diselimuti oleh lumut dan berbagai jenis tumbuhan parasit. Lebih tepatnya dulu ini adalah fasilitas umum yang sudah hancur.

"Kita ada dimana?," Tanya pemuda berambut coklat kepada gadis berambut hitam yang memegang kompas di tangannya.

"Kita di bagian timur" Kata gadis itu dengan datar "Apa kita akan singgah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan?," seru pemuda berambut pirang sambil menjatuhkan jangkar dan mengikat tali kanoe di salah satu batu yang terdekat dari mereka. Mikasa dan Eren lalu melompat ke batu itu dan membantu Armin untuk melompat. Setelah merangkul tas ransel di pundak masing-masing, Eren memimpin jalan. Sangat banyak puing-puing kapal yang terdampar lalu hancur berkarat dan akhirnya diselimuti lumut.

"Sepertinya dulu ini pelabuhan" Kata Armin sambil menyentuh salah satu puing kapal yang berserakan. Armin tidak dapat merasakan permukaan puing itu karena tangannya diselimuti sarung karet. 'Sarung itu perlu dipakai kalau mau menyentuh apapun yang ada di sekeliling.' Pesan Hanji kepada mereka semua.

"Eren, Jangan lupa sarung tanganmu." kata Mikasa mengingatkan. Yang di tegur hanya mengangguk dan terus maju semakin jauh. "dan, jangan terlalu jauh" tegur gadis itu lagi.

"Iya, kau tenang saja" kata Eren yang meresa jengkel. Dia itu pemuda yang sudah '_dewasa_', bukan anak bayi.

Armin lalu menuju sebuah batu berukir berukuran besar yang setengah terkubur di tanah. Batu itu berat, Armin yang tidak sanggup memanggil Eren dan Mikasa.

"Kurasa batu ini bisa menunjukkan kita berada dimana sekarang. Bisa tolong aku sebentar?,"

Eren dan Mikasa membantu pemuda pirang itu mengangkat sebagian batu yang terkubur. Armin lalu mengusap permukaan batu itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di situ.

"'Pelabuhan Karanese?. .' Kita ada di Karanese" Kata Armin dengan takjub. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Eren.

"Kita sudah dekat dengan Shinganshina" Kata pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan antusias. Mikasa menahan sedih di wajahnya. Berusaha menutupi, Mikasa lalu beranjak menuju kanoe.

"Mikasa, Kau mau kemana?," Tanya Eren dengan heran kepada gadis berambut hitam. Mikasa terus berjalan dan menarik kanoe itu menuju darat.

"Karena kita sudah ada di Karanese, kita lebih baik menuju jalur darat. Ayo kempesin kanoe ini dan segera mencari tempat untuk istirahat" kata gadis itu dengan datar dan mencari pentil kanoe karet itu. Eren dan Armin lalu menghampiri gadis itu dan membantunya.

Mereka lalu segera mencari tempat istirahat yang bisa dibangun kemah. Sebagian besar bekas wilayah pelabuhan itu tanahnya berlumpur. Belum lagi mereka bertemu banyak hewan-hewan aneh. Beruntung mereka belum menemukan yang buas. Ketika mereka melihat sejenis kadal dan hewan mamalia yang menganggu yang untungnya 'bisa dimakan' juga, Eren dan Mikasa tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memburu mereka untuk makan siang dan malam. Mikasa mengintruksikan mereka untuk terus menuju barat, karena wilayah Shinganshina itu berada di sebelah barat Karanese.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Armin dan Eren tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang dunia yang sekarang. Mulai dari jenis hewan sampai ke jenis tumbuhan yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Di saat itu juga mereka mengenal pribadi masing-masing. Mikasa yang dari tadi diam saja dan tetap waspada daerah sekitarnya. Terkadang dia ikut nimbrung pembicaraan dua pemuda itu.

Mereka mengenal Armin sebagai bocah yang jenius dan penuh impian, Walaupun fisiknya lemah. Sedangkan Eren adalah bocah yang suka petualangan dan penuh semangat, walupun terkadang keras kepala dan terlalu tidak peka. Dan Mikasa adalah orang yang cukup 'Tangguh' baik di sisi fisik maupun kecerdasan.

Armin lalu melihat ada pohon yang ridang dan mengajak Mikasa dan Eren berteduh di sana. Beruntung permukaan tanah di sekitar pohon itu cukup solid dan tidak lembab. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kemah di daerah tersebut.

Eren lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon rindang itu. Melepas lelah sambil meminum air yang ada di botol. Mikasa meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka dan langsung berdiri untuk mencari kayu.

"Mikasa, kau tidak istirahat dulu?" tanya si rambut pirang yang sedang mengipaskan sapu tangan ke wajahnya yang kelelahan.

"Tidak, Aku mau mencari kayu untuk memanggang makan siang. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh." kata gadis berambut hitam itu sambil beranjak pergi dengan belati multifungsi di tangannya.

Setelah memerhatikan gadis itu tidak akan mendengarnya, Eren berkata "Aku heran padanya. Di mana dia mendapatkan stamina dan kekuatan seperti itu. Aku iri padanya." keluh Eren sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Aku lebih iri, Eren." kata Armin sambil tertawa getir.

Karena masih capek, Eren lalu hanyut dalam lamunan. Dilihatnya daun-daun pohon itu melayang-layang tersapu oleh angin. Armin pun sama. Karena kesunyian melanda, mereka dapat mendangar dengan samar-samar suara sesuatu. Lalu Eren dan Armin saling tatap dan saling mengintruksikan untuk diam. Setelah beberapa detik mereka diam dan menebak suara apa itu, Eren yang diluan angkat bicara.

"Sungai?" Tanya Eren kepada Armin, Armin lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baguslah, aku mau ngambil air sekalian membersihkan hewan-hewan ini." Kata Eren sambil tersenyum dan beranjak menggotong botol dan hewan-hewan itu. Armin melanjutkan istirahatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke sapu tangan. "Kau tunggu disini Armin. Setelah aku kembali, kita bisa bergantian."

Armin hanya mengacungkan jempol ke Eren sebagai pertanda kalau dia setuju. Eren lalu menuju sungai yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka istirahat. Tak lama ia berjalan menyusuri hutan, ia akhirnya dapat menemukan sungai itu.

Sungai dangkal yang permukaannya ditutupi oleh batu-batu kerikil. Sungai itu tampak jernih karena Eren bisa melihat berbagai jenis makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Pemuda itu lalu meletakkan botol dan hewan-hewan buruan mereka di tepian dan menggulung celananya sampai lutut. Kaki-kaki Eren lalu menginvasi sungai yang dangkal itu sambil tersenyum layaknya anak-anak ketika melihat ikan-ikan itu menyingkir dari kakinya. Melihat reaksi ikan-ikan itu, timbul niat jahil di kepalanya. Bocah itu lalu mencari-cari dimana tempat-tempat ikan itu berkumpul. Setelah dapat, dia akan meluncurkan kakinya tepat dia atas ikan-ikan itu sampai ikan itu berhamburan mencari tempat pelindung. Eren pun tertawa lepas karena itu.

"Kenapa bocah bodoh sepertimu masih ada di dunia ini?," Kata suara bariton dengan tenang yang membuat Eren sontak sakit jantung. Eren tidak berani menoleh dan juga mematung. Untung belati multifunsi masih ada di kantung celananya. Tapi, percuma saja. Melirik saja dia tidak bisa.

"Ternyata hutan ini bukan hanya mempunyai pohon-pohon berbokong besar, tapi juga punya _primata_ dengan bokong indah." Kata suara bariton itu dengan santai.

Eren yang merasa terhina pun mencoba membuka suaranya.

"SIAPA KAU?" bentak Eren yang masih belum mau menoleh ke arah si lawan bicaranya. Pria itu hanya tertawa.

"Kau tunjukkan saja wajahmu kepadaku. Aku tidak _menggigit_" sindir pria itu sambil mencipratkan air kepada pemuda berambut coklat.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku di pertemukan kepada manusia setengah tungau!' jerit Eren dalam hati sambil menahan rasa dingin yang merasukinya akibat cipratan air pria itu. tangannya lalu mencoba meraih belati yang ada di kantungnya dan menunggu jeda.

Setelah Eren mendapatkan belati itu di tangan kanannya, dia menghitung mundur untuk menoleh.

_tiga. . . dua. . . satu_

Eren pun menoleh dengan memasang ekspresi wajahnya yang paling seram. Tapi setelah dia melihat dan menyadari wajah si lawan bicaranya, Eren memasang wajah tidak percaya.

Tanpa ia sadari, belatinya pun meluncur bebas dari tangannya.

Rambut itu, Eren begitu familiar dengan warna dan potongannya. Eren selalu menyukainya, apalagi kalau rambut itu dalam keadaan basah karena keringat. Lalu wajah itu, Matanya yang beriris hitam kelam dan beraura seduktif, hidung mancung yang tajam, dan juga bibir tipis nan pucat. Eren familiar dengan itu semua. Apalagi ekspresi datarnya.

Eren hanya bisa berucap satu nama

"Rivaille. . ."

Pria itu hanya menaikkan alis dan menubruk iris hijaunya dengan iris kelam miliknya. Eren sungguh terhipnotis dengan iris kelam itu.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku, bocah?" Tanya pria itu dengan datar dan berusaha mendekati Eren yang masih terdiam. Tanpa melepas tautan iris mereka, Eren mundur perlahan. Kini wajahnya memerah. Rivaille yang menghampirinya dengan hanya memakai celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada tentu membuat Eren gugup.

"Anda idola saya." Kata Eren berusaha melepaskan tautan iris mereka dan menatap air yang ada di bawahnya.

Rivaille hanya menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan diri dengan bocah itu.

"Jadi begitu." kata pemilik suara bariton yang sudah berdiri sejengkal dari Eren. Rivaille semakin menatap Eren dari atas hingga bawah.

Mulai dari suara tertawanya yang membuat Rivaille teralihkan dari tugas dan rasa lelah di badannya. Dia sungguh heran dengan bocah satu ini, Bisa tertawa di dunia seperti ini. Mungkin sedikit menggodanya tidak buruk juga.

"Wow, Berarti kau dapat durian runtuh, bocah." seringai Rivaille yang beranjak menjauh dari bocah bermata hijau.

"Tolong panggil aku Eren" Kata Eren malu-malu sambil menatap pria itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak tanya siapa namamu" _**Jleb**_

Eren pun semakin tertunduk dengan wajah merah pekat. Well, Dia juga tidak menyangka Rivaille sefrontal itu. Dia lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Anda sendirian saja? mau bergabung dengan saya?"

"Kau berasal dari team apa, Bocah?," tanyanya tanpa membalas pertanyaan bocah itu.

"Team Maria, tapi kami sudah terpisah. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kedua temanku menuju Shinganshina." kata pemuda beriris hijau itu.

Rivaille pun tampak berfikir sejenak. Dia memantapkan hati untuk bergabung ke Team Eren. Berusaha mengelabuhi dan mencari kepercayaan. Dia akan terus memakai nama Rivaille sampai tiba saatnya dia, si Kapten Levi Ackerman, ketua dari REBELS, berhasil membunuh mereka semua.

'Reiner, Bertholdt dan Annie. Kalian harus segera mencari anggota Team Maria yang lainnya. dan Ingat rencana kita.' Lagian menjadi sosok Rivaille itu tidak susah, apalagi ada bocah manis ini.

"Baiklah bocah. Aku bersedia bergabung denganmu"

* * *

_Levi's POV_

Esok paginya Aku sudah berpisah dengan anak buahku yang lain. Aku harus menuju selatan, Aku yakin Mike Zakarius akan kesana karena wilayah maria adalah wilayah terdekat dengan Rose. 'Lihat saja, Mike. Kau akan mati'.

Selama perjalanan Aku dapat melihat seperti apa hancurnya bumi ini karena jatuhnya meteor itu. puing-puing berserakan. Walaupun sudah berkarat, banyak juga yang ditutupi oleh lumut dan tumbuhan parasit. Aku tidak bisa menebak sudah berapa tahun yang lalu kiamat itu terjadi sebelum kami terbangun dari mesin itu.

Setelah aku melewati lahan luas, aku menyusuri hutan. Berharap tidak ada hewan yang merepotkan, Aku mengantungi pistol FN57 milikku. Untuk sekedar jaga-jaga.

Setelah aku berjalan selama tiga jam, aku beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas dahaga. Sembari melihat-lihat peta dan juga kompas, Aku melihat ada papan tulisan yang sudah ditutupi oleh lumut. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengusapnya dan membaca apa itu.

"Karanese 100 km" papan itu menunjukkan arah jalan. Tapi papan ini udah lepas dari tiangnya. Aku lalu kembali melirik kompas dan peta.

Kurasa cukup waktuku istirahat, aku kembali berjalan. Saat aku menuju tempat yang begitu luas, aku melihat begitu banyak hewan sejenis llama. Mereka tentu tidak berbahaya.

Kurasa hewan ini bagus menjadi tumpangan. Aku lalu memancing salah satu hewan itu dengan makanan. berusaha menjinakkannya. Setelah berhasil memancingnya dan mendekatinya. Aku berusaha menggapai puncak llama itu. Tak kusangka hewan ini tak menolak. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun langsung menaikinya.

Yang membuatku terkejut juga hewan ini tidak melawan. setelah melihat kompas itu dan menentukan arah mana yang akan dituju, aku menunggangi hewan itu untuk menuju Karanese.

"Baiklah, Aku mau kau berlari untukku" bisikku ke hewan itu. Setelah menerima tamparan telak ke pantatnya, llama itu berlari sekencang mungkin sampai aku harus memegang bulunya dengan erat.

Setelah kami menyusuri hutan-hutan dan menemukan sungai yang jernih, aku membiarkan llama itu untuk makan dan minum. Aku lalu membuka bajuku dan membasuh wajahku dengan air sungai yang dingin itu, sampai aku mendengar suara tertawa.

Akupun berusaha mengintip suara apa itu, berharap kalau itu bukan ilusinasiku saja.

Tak kusangka aku menemukan anak laki-laki disini. Tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Dia kelihatan sudah remaja, tapi perilakunya masih seperti anak-anak. Tapi aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari sosok itu. Entahlah, melihat orang yang bisa tersenyum di dunia seperti ini termasuk hal yang unik. Bocah itu lalu berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah sepenuhnya. Mata hijau itu sangat indah. dan aku tidak bisa menahan mulutku untuk tidak berkata

"Tidak buruk"

**TBC**

Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan transformasi sikap levi. Di cerita ini sebenarnya Levi itu berkarakter seperti saat dia bertemu Eren, Ada mesum-mesumnya dan ngomong sembarangan. Tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan anak buahnya, dia akan selalu serius dan stoic.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang follow, fav dan juga silent readers semuanya yang udah mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk baca fic ini. Saya harap saya bisa semakin meng-improve tulisan saya menjadi lebih baik /sungkem

kiaara : makasih kiaara-san udah mau review. aduh, saya baca review anda makin tersipu malu /  
ini romans kok, apalagi mereka jadi manusia2 yang terakhir di bumi. pastilah mereka akan melakukan itutuh /winking  
kanibal? lagi di pikirkan kok kiaara-san. Tapi saya tidak pandai buat GORE /pundung  
Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk sarannya, sangat berguna sekali kiaara-san.  
semoga chapter tiga ini muasin yak.

Raicho19 : Terima kasih udah mau ngikutin fanfic abal ini /sungkem  
tentu saja ini bakalan rated M, saya rencana juga buat yang HARDCORE /Kalaubisa :D  
oiya, pertanyaannya sepertinya bakal terjawab dilain chapter, saya harap anda ngikutin fic ini terus /ngarep

Hwan Mayumi : terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca ini Mayumi-san /sungkem

yuliuz1107 : Yap, disini Levi antagonis. Chapter ini sepertinya menjawab pertanyaan anda. Terima kasih sudah membaca /sungkem

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Terimakasih udah mau membaca fic ini Mami-san. semoga chapter 3 ini muasain yaa /sungkem

babyberrypie : Terimakasih baby-san, semoga suka dengan chapter tiga ini ya :D /sungkem


	4. Chapter 4 : POWER

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

7 Seeds (c) Tamura Yumi

WARNINGS : MATURE CONTENT

* * *

Chapter 4 : POWER

Aliran air sungai mengalir membasahi telapak kaki bocah berambut coklat yang sedang mencuci hewan buruan yang sudah kaku dengan leher yang nyaris lepas. Pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu mengeluarkan belati serbaguna miliknya guna mengkuliti makan siangnya.

Tak jauh dimana ia berdiri ada pria berambut hitam yang sedang mencuci wajah putih miliknya. Liquid yang dingin itu membasahi wajah Levi sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dalam sesi mencuci wajahnya, Levi mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda brunet yang sedang bersemangat membersihkan hewan itu.

"Kau sangat payah dalam urusan mencuci ataupun bersih-bersih" Kata Levi sambil megelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih. Kain itu diletakkannya di atas ransel yang ada di pinggiran sungai. Levi lalu menghampiri Eren dengan sebuah belati. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan jongkok di samping Eren.

"Berikan padaku." kata Levi sambil memegang kepala hewan itu yang sudah biru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Eren menyerahkan hewan itu kepada si raven. Eren lalu berdiri dan menjauh menuju ke tepian. Bocah itu lalu menemukan banyak ranting-ranting berserakan dan mengutip sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah dikumpulkannya di tepian, ia melihat si raven sudah membersihkan hewan itu dengan bersih dan juga sepertinya sudah siap untuk dimasak.

"Wow. kau sangat berbakat, sir." Kata Eren dengan suara berbinar. Tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan kekagumannya. Levi hanya memandangnya sekilas dan menghampiri bocah itu sambil menyerahkan potongan daging yang sudah di bungkus daun talas yang didapatnya di sekitar tepian sungai.

"Aku yang akan membawa kayunya. Kau tunggu disini." kata Levi sambil mengambi kayu-kayu yang dikumpulkan Eren dan menggendong ranselnya di pundak. Dia lalu beranjak menuju semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari sungai.

"Oke" desah Eren pelan sambil melihat sosok itu ditelan semak dan pohon. Jujur, rasanya dia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Apakah Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permintaannya. Eren pun berterima kasih kepada bintang jatuh kemarin.

Eren lalu meletakkan potongan daging di tanah dan menuju sungai untuk mencuci wajah dan menyegarkan diri sebelum kembali menuju perkemahan.

'Aku yakin Armin pasti senang. Tapi kalau Mikasa. . .' pikir Eren dalam hati sambil menuju ke tepian dan meraih daging itu. Tak lama kemudian, Levi kembali bergabung dengan Eren.

Eren lalu terkejut melihat hewan yang di tuntun Levi bersamanya.

"Llama . ?" tanya Eren berusaha melihat hewan itu lekat-lekat. Levi lalu berjalan untuk mendekatkan hewan itu kepada si bocah. Eren sontak tersentak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah jinak" kata Levi dengan tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Eren lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke hewan itu. Hewan itu hanya menggeliat pelan saat Eren berusaha meraih kepalanya. Jemari miliknya mengelus puncak kepala hewan itu. Meraba-raba puncak yang penuh bulu. Eren tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. Levi hanya terpaku ke wajah si bocah.

"Apa dia punya nama?" senyum Eren sambil menggaruk dagu si llama.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya, bocah." Kata Levi sambil berjalan menarik tali yang diikat di hewan itu. Eren mengikuti dari belakang.

"Perkemahannya tidak jauh?" tanya Levi lagi dengan datar. Eren lalu menghampirinya dan berjalan diluan.

"Tidak. Aku yakin sekitar 30 kaki, sir." Kata Eren sambil berjalan dan menyingkirkan semak-semak penghalang jalan mereka. Levi mengikutinya dalam diam dan berjalan dengan llama miliknya. Pria berwajah datar itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah yang ada di depannya.

'Bokong yang indah' katanya dalam hati dengan mesumnya. Levi tak kuasa tidak menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada di perkemahan yang sudah tertata rapi. Levi dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berwajah manis dengan garis wajah tegas, dan Levi rasa yang berambut pirang satu lagi adalah seorang pria.

Eren berjalan dengan senyum menyungging tidak jelas. Mikasa yang sedang menyalakan api untuk memasak makanan terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di belakang Eren. Sedangkan Armin lebih terkejut hingga hampir menyemburkan minuman yang diminumnya.

Mikasa tidak ragu-ragu menarik Eren dari jarak yang cukup dekat dari pria itu. Lalu menatap pria it lekat-lekat dengan memberi gestur protektif kepada Eren. Eren yang terkejut dengan respon Mikasa lantas menarik gadis itu.

"Mikasa, tenanglah." Kata Eren sambil menarik gadis itu untuk berhenti menatap Levi seperti itu. Mikasa langsung menatap Eren dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa dia, Eren?" bisik gadis itu menuntut jawaban. Sebelum menjawab, Eren melihat Armin sudah menghampiri pria stoic itu dengan wajah yang tercengang. Armin lalu menadahkan tangannya kepada pria itu.

"Saya Armin, senang bertemu dengan anda sir." ujar Armin sambil tersenyum. Levi hanya melihat tangan Armin dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tanpa menghiraukan si blonde, Levi beranjak menuju pohon terdekat.

Armin lalu melihat tangannya yang tidak disambut hangat oleh pria yang lebih tua itu dengan terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikannya di kantung celana dengan kikuk.

Mikasa terus mengeluarkan aura gelap kepada pria itu. Semakin memekat karena tingkah Levi kepada bocah blonde yang dinilainya tidak pantas.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya tidak suka berkontak fisik. Tidak steril." Kata Levi dengan datar sambil duduk di depan Api dengan santai.

"Mikasa, Dia Rivaille. Idolaku di ajang MMA itu." Kata Eren sambil tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Mikasa hanya memberikan anggukan singkat dan tidak melepaskan pandangan ke pria asing yang baru dikenalnya. "Dan ini Armin, dia juga penggemar MMA." kata Eren sambil merangkul bocah blonde di pundaknya. Armin lalu terseyum. Berusaha melupakan sikap pria itu kepadanya tadi.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian" kata Levi dengan santai sambil meletakkan wajahnya di tangan yang bertumpu di lututnya.

"Apa anda kenal dengan Leonhardt?" Tanya di blonde dengan antusias ". . . bodohnya aku, tentu saja anda kenal." Kata Armin dengan kikuk lalu bertanya lagi "Maksud saya, Apa dia ada bersama anda, Sir?"

Mata beriris abu-abu itu masih memandang lurus kepada Armin, Eren dan Mikasa. Dengan tatapan berkilat dari iris matanya, Levi membuka suara

"Tidak"

Armin tak kuasa tidak memperlihatkan wajah yang sedikit kecewa. Dia berharap dia memiliki kesempatan seperti Eren, bertemu dengan idola. Armin lalu menelan ludah dan berusaha tersenyum. "Begitu" katanya hambar.

Eren lalu menarik Armin dan Mikasa untuk duduk bersamanya di depan api unggun untuk makan siang. Meletakkan potongan daging di pinggir api, Eren lalu mengambil panggangan dari tas persediaan mereka.

Levi memandang mereka dengan datar, sekali-sekali mencuri pandang kepada si brunet. Eren dengan semangat mengipas dan ngipas bara dengan kain dan menggeser posisi daging di tempat yang pas. Mereka melakukannya dengan tidak ada percakapan yang pasti. Hanya terdengar suara protes Eren yang wajahnya terkena asap dan suara Mikasa yang penuh khawatir kepada si bunet.

"Kau dari Team mana, sir?" Tanya Mikasa dengan mencoba sopan (itupun karena ada Eren) kepada pria yang sedang membolak-balik daging panggang itu dengan santai tanpa ada merasa kepanasan. Levi lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikannya sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Team Rose" Kata Levi singkat sambil menatap gadis itu lagi. Mikasa lalu menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil bergumam 'Oh'.

"Lalu kenapa anda sendirian, sir?" Tanya si blonde penasaran sambil meniup tangannya yang terkena bara api. Eren lalu membantunya dengan memberikan segelas air.

"Mereka semua mati setelah diserang beruang" kata Levi dengan lesu. Berusaha terlihat sedih. Eren dan Armin memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus prihatin. Lain dengan Mikasa, yang masih melihat Levi dengan tatapan membaca.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanya Mikasa dengan santainya.

"Mikasa, itu tidak sopan!" sergah Eren dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku hanya berta-"

"Aku kabur." kata suara bariton menginterupsi.

Levi lalu melihat wajah gadis itu. Tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca itu membuat Mikasa tidak gentar.

"Aku segera memanjat pohon terdekat lalu berusaha menahan nafas dan bersembunyi sampai beruang itu sudah selesai melahap anggota Teamku. Aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka yang dilahap dengan sadisnya oleh hewan sial itu."

Suasana kembali hening. Eren menatap Levi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Prihatin dan juga takut. Levi hanya memandang makanannya dengan hening. Membuat wajah sesedih mungkin sangat sulit baginya. Tapi wajah yang sekarang dipertontonkannya kepada ketiga remaja itu mampu membuat ketiga bocah itu ikut larut dalam sandiwara yang ia lakonkan.

"Syukurlah kita berjumpa, Sir." kata si brunet sambil tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Levi yang terkejut melihat reaksi Eren, lantas melihat bocah itu dengan lekat-lekat.

Banyak terpampang rasa perhatian dan kelembutan dari iris hijau nan cemerlang itu. Levi masih belum mengerti dengan bocah satu ini. Bocah tidak berpengalaman dan juga penuh kejutan. Tapi Levi tak menyangkal kalau dia menyukai mata dan juga 'bokong' milik bocah satu ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis" Kata Levi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak 'nyaman' melihat mata hijau itu berlumuran air mata. 'Tch, Aku terjebak di sandiwara yang kubuat sendiri. Persetan dengan mata indahnya'

"Tidak, mataku perih karena asap, Sir." kata Eren sambil menghapus matanya yg berkaca-kaca. Merasa malu. Mikasa lalu memberikan sapu tangannya yang dikeluarkannya dari saku celana. Eren menolaknya dengan rasa jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang ini karena asap." Kata Eren keras kepala sambil menolak tangan Mikasa darinya. Mikasa dengan sigap mengelap mata Eren sampai Eren tidak berdaya.

Armin lalu tertawa melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Armin melirik Levi sekilas. Bersyukur mereka bisa bersama Rivaille sekarang ini. Walaupun ia tidak bisa berjumpa dengan Idola favoritnya, setidaknya sosok Rivaille bisa membawa memori indah saat dia masih bersama kakeknya menonton pertandingan MMA.

Levi hanya melihat daging yang ada ada di pangkuannya. Mengabaikan aduan mata saat berbohong bisa ketahuan. Setidaknya aktingnya barusan tidak buruklah. Levi lalu membayangkan anak buahnya bisa melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya atau tidak. Di hati kecilnya dia berharap mereka baik-baik saja.

Eren lalu memakan dagingnya dengan lahap (tapi di mata pria berumur tigapuluh tahunan itu menyebutnya dengan 'rakus') . Levi melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik. 'Mata dan bokongnya saja yang indah, yang lainya menjijikkan.' pikir Levi dalam hati.

* * *

Terik matahari tidak membuat mereka terusik untuk bercerita bersama di bawah pohon rindang. Ketiga lelaki itu sibuk dengan perbincangan seputar MMA. Eren dengan mata berbinarnya, Armin dengan wajah antusiasnya. Sedangkan Levi tetap sama ekspresi datarnya. Mikasa hanya memerhatikan mereka berbincang sambil melihat-lihat kompas di tangannya. Dia merasa gerah. Setidaknya ke sungai tempat Eren bertemu dengan Rivaille tidak buruk juga.

Mengambil perlengkapan yang diperlukan, Mikasa mengisyaratkan ketiga lelaki itu kalau dia mau ke sungai. Gadis itu lalu menyusuri jalan yang dilewati Eren tadi. Berhati-hati saat dia berjalan karena jalan yang dilewatinya berair. Setelah melihat aliran air yang tenang dan dangkal, Mikasa meletakkan barang yang dibawanya di pinggir sungai dan menggulung celananya. Kaki pucatnya menyentuh aliran air yang dingin menusuk tulang-tulang. Warna air yang kecoklatan sangat kontras dengan kaki putihnya. Mikasa lalu mencelupkan tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya. Liquid dingin itu sempat membuat gadis itu gemetar sebentar karena dinginnya.

Mikasa lalu membuka salah satu baju luarnya. Menyisakan hanya kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah. Dia lalu duduk di pinggiran batu sungai yang agak besar. Membasuh tangan dan menggulung celananya sampai pangkal paha. Membasuh kaki dan tangan yang pucat itu sampai ia merasa segar kembali.

"CTAK!"

Gadis itu tersentak dengan bunyi yang barusan didengarnya. Mikasa lalu mengambil karet gelang di kantungnya dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. Setelah itu dia mengambil belati sebaguna miliknya dan berusaha berdiri dengan diam-diam. Melihat sekeliling, Gadis itu berusaha menuju ke kanan. Dia yakin suara itu dari sana. Mikasa mengambil posisi siaga. Gadis itupun jalan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Suasana di sungai itu hening sekali. Hanya terdengar suara aliran air.

Gadis itu lalu mengintip di balik semak-semak yang menjalar ke pinggir. Menarik nafas panjang, gadis berambut hitam itu mengeratkan genggamannya ke belati. Keringat dingin sudah bercampur dengan air membasahi pelipis gadis oriental itu. Dalam hati kecilnya dia takut.

Jalan pelan-pelan tanpa menimbukan suara, degub jantung Mikasa semakin terpacu. Mata hitamnya menggeliat gelisah. Nafasnya kian berat. Mikasa berusaha menahan nafasnya saat dia berusaha mensibakkan semak itu dengan spontan.

Berusaha menghitung dalam hati sambil mengenggam semak itu dengan erat. Setelah hitungan ketiga, Mikasa mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan tangan kirinya untuk menyibak semak itu dengan tangan kanan siaga untuk menusuk atau menghujam 'apapun' yang ada di balik semak.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak ketika ia tidak melihat apa-apa di balik semak yang sudah rontok dan hanyut di sungai. Jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang, kegelisahan semakin merasuki pikirannya. Mata hitam itu semakin lasak menerawang sekelilinnya. Dia yakin sekali kalau suara itu berasal dari sini. Gadis itu lalu beranjak sesegera mungkin dari tempat itu untuk menuju barang yang diletakkannya di pinggir sungai.

Setelah melewati beberapa semak yang menghalangi dengan pelan-pelan, Mikasa terbelalak dengan apa yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Seekor buaya, bukan. Lebih tepatnya buaya raksasa yang sedang mengoyak-ngoyak daging seekor llama yang sudah pucat membiru. Darah llama itu mengalir deras bersama sungai yang mengalir kencang. Gigi-gigi taring hewan buas itu mengoyak-ngoyak kulit dan daging mangsanya hingga terburai berserakan. Tangan gadis berambut hitam itu gemetar tidak karuan. Berusaha tidak membuat suara dan bersembunyi di balik semak. Tapi, kaki dan tangan Mikasa kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Ketakutan yang berlebihan sudah merasuki dirinya. Mata hitamnya tidak bisa lengah dari pergerakan hewan buas itu. Daging-daging mangsanya yang sudah terburai hanyut melewati kaki gadis yang sudah kaku di tempat. Mikasa berusaha menahan guncang hebat di perutnya akibat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perut yang dimakannya sejam yang lalu.

Seluruh anggota tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Ia lalu melirik barang-barangnya di pinggir sungai. Dan ia sangat sial karena barang itu letaknya tidak jauh dari buaya jadi-jadian itu.

Berusaha ia melawan penguncian bagian tubuhnya akibat ketakutan itu. Sedikit suara yang ditimbulkan dapat didengar buaya itu. Dengan airmata yang sudah tumpah, gadis itu berhasil menggerakkan salah satu kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kaki dan tangan yang gemetar itu berusaha meraih salah satu ranting pohon yang menjulang ke pinggir sungai.

Setelah berhasil meraih ranting itu, tidak disangka olehnya ranting itu akan patah dengan mudah.

Jantung gadis itu semakin terpacu karena suara yang ditimbulkannya menyebabkan buaya itu menoleh ke arah suara. Mikasa lalu berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik ranting pohon yang lebat daunnya. Buaya itu terus menoleh dan melihat ke sumber suara.

Gadis itu bisa melihat bentuk wajah hewan buas itu. Tipikal wajahnya sama seperti buaya yang biasanya sering ia lihat di kebun bintang bersama paman Grisha. Tapi ukuran dan mulutnya yang berlumuran darah semakin membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Mikasa hanya bisa menahan nafas dengan ranting pohon di tangan kiri dan belati sebaguna miliknya di tangan kanan. Ia berdoa semoga buaya itu tidak menyadari ranting yang bergetar akibat tangan kirinya yang gemetar tidak karuan.

Mata hitam itu terlihat lega ketiga buaya itu kembali memakan daging mangsanya. Mikasa menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Setelah di merasa tidak kaku, Mikasa kembali mengintip buaya itu. Buaya itu masih melahap buruannya yang sudah tinggal sebagian. Kepalanya berusaha menyusun strategi yang tepat untuk kabur dari sini tanpa sepengetahuan si buaya.

'Aku tidak yakin bisa kabur dengan selamat tanpa melakukan sesuatu kepada buaya itu.' pikir gadis itu dalam hati. 'Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan hewan itu mengejarku menuju perkemahan, Mereka semua bisa dalam bahaya.'

'Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?' tanya gadis itu kepada dirinya sendiri lalu menaruhkan perhatian matanya ke benda yang ada di kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, mata hitamnya memokus.

'Oke, aku tau apa yg harus dilakukan.'

Mikasa lalu berusaha menyusun semua tenaganya ketika dia memantau hewan itu sekali lagi. 'kalau aku berlari, suara gemercik airnya dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.'

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengendap-ngendap dengan halus. Berjalan pelan-pelan. Degub jantungnya kembali terpacu. Keringat dingin kembali membasahi pelipisnya.

'Iya atau tidak. Hidup atau mati' cuma itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Mikasa kembali mengeratkan genggamannya ke belati dan ranting pohon yang di tangannya. Jalan perlahan menuju buaya itu. Semakin senyap keadaan, semakin membuatnya gugup. Suara buaya itu memakan mangsanya sangat menggelikan telinga. Belum lagi aroma yang tidak mengenakkan sudah menelan udara segar di sekitar sungai.

_Enam _

_Lima _

_Empat _

_Tiga _

_Dua _

Mikasa memberi jeda hitungannya ketika ia sudah tepat berada di belakang hewan yang setinggi satu meter setengah itu. Menarik nafas panjang, Mikasa lalu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang masih tersisa dengan menggenggam erat benda di tangannya sampai jari-jarinya memutih.

_SATU_

Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari menaiki hewan buas yang licinnya hampir membuat gadis itu terpeleset jatuh jika dia tidak reflek menancapkan belatinya di sisi ruas badan hewan itu. Ranting pohon yang di tangan kirinya sudah patah dan jatuh ke sungai. Buaya raksasa itu mulai menggeliat gelisah dengan sosok yang melukai bagian dari tubuhnya. Mikasa berusaha menaiki hewan yang menggeliat dengan lincah dan meraung-raung yang memekikkan telinga. Menutup mata dan mengkertakkan gigi, Mikasa berusaha memposisikan badannya sekuat tenaga. Buaya tersebut terus mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya galak sambil meraung sekencang-kencangnya. Mikasa menahan sakit di telinga dengan belati yang semakin ditusuknya sampai dalam. Setelah dia berhasil menstabilkan diri di atas hewan itu, Mikasa mencabut belatinya yang menciptakan goncangan yang sangat kuat dari hewan itu. Mikasa menggenggam ruas kulit hewan itu dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun ia terhempas ke samping. Ia lalu mengayunkan dirinya sampai ia tepat di atas hewan itu. Tanpa merasa tergoncang, gadis itu meluncur sampai ia berada di atas kepala hewan yang geliatannya semakin kuat.

Tak sampai sedetik, Mikasa mengacungkan belatinya ke udara untuk dihujamkan langsung ke otak hewan tersebut. Tapi kecepatan hujaman Mikasa terkalahkan oleh gerakan kepala buaya itu yang menggeliat semakin hebat. Hasilnya Mikasa hanya menghujam bagian kiri kepalanya. Geliatan hewan itu semakin sengit hingga membuat Mikasa terlempar mengenai bangkai mangsanya. Wajahnya terbenam di bangkai hewan yang masih segar itu. Tapi sangat disayangkan dengan batu besar yang ada di sebelah bangkai itu yang lansung terhantam oleh kaki kanan gadis berambut hitam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Beberapa menit sebelumnya**

"Aku mau ke sungai dulu." Kata gadis berambut raven kepada yang lainnya. Armin dan Eren hanya mengangguk dan terseyum kepadanya. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya melihat gadis itu sekilas.

Setelah gadis itu hilang dari pandangan, Eren beralih ke pria yang lebih tua.

"Maafkanlah Mikasa, Sir. Dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia orangnya baik" Kata Eren sambil tersenyum canggung kepada si raven yang melihatnya dengan tatapan santai.

"Bukan masalah." Kata Rivaille singkat sambil berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang kotor, dia segera mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Eren dan Armin menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku mau mencari makan untuk dia." tunjuk Levi kepada llama miliknya sambil memegang parang panjang. Eren dan Armin terkejut dengan senjata milik Rivaille.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu, Sir?" tanya Eren dengan nada segan sambil melihat sosok yang sedang mengelap parang itu dengan kain bersih. Levi lalu melirik kedua bocah itu dan beranjak pergi. Eren dan Armin lalu saling bertatapan dan kembali senyap.

"Kalian jaga dia baik-baik. Aku tidak akan lama." perintah Levi sambil beranjak menuju semak-semak. Sebelum dia menghilang ditimbun semak belukar, Levi berbalik badan dan memandang bocah-bocah yang masih belum melepaskan pandangan mereka darinya.

"Bisa dibilang ini sebagai warisan." Katanya sambil menunjukkan parang itu. Sebelum Eren melemparkan pertanyaan lagi, Levi sudah hilang ditimbun semak.

"Well, setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada hanya surat dan kunci gudang." dengus Eren dengan dongkol. Armin lalu tertawa melihat Eren bersikap seperti itu. Eren semakin dongkol dibuatnya.

"Bahkan bukumu jauh lebih baik, Armin." Dengus Eren lagi sambil melemparkan batu ke semak-semak. Armin lalu semakin tertawa melihat Eren. Eren hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat Armin seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku turut bersedih atas Leonhardt, Armin." Kata Eren denga lesu. Armin lalu berhenti tertawa dan melihat Eren sekilas sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan ke langit siang yang masih biru.

"Sudahlah Eren. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Kata Armin tanpa melihat ke arah teman barunya. Eren lalu melihat Armin dan mengikutinya untuk melihat langit.

"Bertemu Sir Rivaille saja aku sudah senang. Setidaknya dia mengingatkanku dengan kakek. Dia sama sepertimu, Eren. Sangat menggilai Sir Rivaille." kata Armin sambil tersenyum. Eren lalu membalas senyumannya dan kembali menatap langit.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih berterima kasih kepada bintang jatuh kemarin." cengir Eren.

"Hah?"

"Berjumpa dengan Sir Rivaille itu permintaanku kepadanya, Armin."

Armin lalu tertawa. Tidak menyangka Eren akan semudah itu membeberkan permintaannya kepada bintang jatuh. Eren yang masih menatap awan dengan cengar-cengir berharap kalau nanti malam ada bintang jatuh juga.

"Aku harap kali ini bintang mengabulkan permintaanku." kata Armin dengan penuh harap. Eren lalu beralih kepada si bocah blonde. Armin pun menatap Eren.

"Harapanku adalah semoga orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti kita diberi keselamatan dan lindungan selalu, terutama semua anggota Team Maria." Kata Armin sebelum Eren bertanya kepadanya.

"Karena kau bilang begitu, aku jadi rindu pada mereka." kata Eren sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lutut yang dipeluknya. Armin hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara raungan yang di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran mereka. Eren lalu menyentakkan kepalanya dan menatap Armin yang sama-sama terkejut oleh suara itu.

"Suara itu sepertinya dari sungai. . " kata Armin menerka-nerka. Tak lama kemudian Eren dan Armin melihat satu sama lain sambil berteriak.

"MIKASA!"

Eren berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga dengan belati dan ranting besar yang sudah di tangannya. Armin mengikutinya tidak jauh di belakang. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara khawatir dan juga takut.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Eren dan Armin semakin mempercepat larinya dengan kepalan tangan mereka yang hampir memutih. Berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja. Teriakan yang memilukan itu otomatis menjawab semua pertanyaan seputar keadaan gadis itu.

"MIKASA?!" Teriak Eren sambil menahan air mata di wajahnya. Eren tidak bisa menahan sedih dan rasa takutnya. Terdengar juga raungan hewan buas yang merintih kesakitan. 'Tadi tidak ada hewan buas saat aku disana. Semuanya aman-aman saja ketika aku bertemu Sir Rivaille. Sir Rivaille, cepatlah kembali!' teriak Eren dalam hati.

"MIKASA?!"

* * *

Mikasa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian kakinya. Hal itu membuatnya hampir pingsan. Rasa sakitnya menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Teriakannya pun tak dapat menghentikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Belum lagi indra penciumannya mencium bau bangkai yang ada di bawahnya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, telinganya sakit dan penglihatannya kabur.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan suara di udara. 'Eren! Armin!' pikirnya sambil berusaha memfokuskan indra penglihatannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan namanya dipanggil dengan suara-suara yang khas. Ia bersyukur matanya bisa kembali terfokus dan melihat pohon-pohon yang ada di dekat sungai.

Mikasa mencoba melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Buaya raksasa itu masih menggeliat karena mata kirinya sudah bersimbah darah akibat tergores belati saat hewan itu melempar Mikasa dari tubuhnya. Setelah hewan itu kembali tenang sambil menahan sakit, mata kanannya menangkap sosok yang tergeletak lemas di dekat makanannya. Hewan itu lalu berjalan perlahan menuju sosok itu. Sampai sebuah ranting besar menghantam kepalanya dari samping.

"MENJAUH DARINYA, BRENGSEK!" teriak remaja berambut coklat dengan mata hijau yang berapi-api.

"EREN! ARMIN! PERGILAH! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!" Teriak Mikasa sambil berusaha bangkit.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERGI TANPAMU, MIKASA!" teriak Armin yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan tangan bergetar.

"Kau ingat rencana kita?" Bisik Eren kepada Armin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Armin mengangguk dengan mantap. Eren lalu kembali melempar hewan itu dengan batu yang ada di sungai. Buaya itu kembali meraung ketika Eren bergerak jalan untuk memancing hewan itu mejauh dari Mikasa. Ketika buaya itu lengah dan mengikuti Eren, Armin bergerak dengan cepat mencapai gadis yang sudah lemas itu.

"Ayo, Mikasa!" Kata Armin terburu-buru sambil membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Walaupun Mikasa berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Armin, Eren bagai. . ma . . na? . . " kata gadis itu dengan nada lemas dan sesak.

"Aku akan menolongnya, kita harus cepat." sahut Armin sambil memopoh gadis itu.

Eren yang sedang berlari dari amukan buaya itu tidak bisa melihat kebelakang. Hewan itu gila mengejarnya, Meraung-raung sepanjang sungai. Saat Eren lengah dan terpeleset di sungai yang dangkal itu, ia berusaha bangkit namun kakinya kembali menabrak batu sungai yang licin. Membuatnya basah dan susah bergerak.

Melihat mangsanya sudah dekat di depan mata membuat hewan itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Eren membelalakkan matanya saat hewan itu lebih buas mengejar dirinya. 'Sial!' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan belatinya dari kantung celananya.

'Armin, Kau jaga Mikasa baik-baik! dan Sir Rivaille...'

Eren semakin membelalakkan matanya saat dia sudah bersiap dengan hewan buas yang sudah sangat dekat jaraknya.

Eren lalu menutup matanya dan meneriakkan satu nama

"RIVAILLE!"

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, Eren kembali membuka matanya ketika ia rasa jarak antara ia dan hewan itu sudah dekat. Namun yang membuat Eren semakin terbelalak adalah pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Seorang pria dengan parang panjang sudah melompat secepat kilat menghujam ubun-ubun hewan buas itu. Darah muncrat kemana-mana, bahkan mambasahi wajah tampan si penusuk. Pria bernama asli Levi itu menarik kembali parang miliknya dan menghujamnya sekali lagi hingga hewan itu menggeliat dengan hebatnya.

Setelah hewan itu berhenti bergerak dan jatuh tergeletak, Levi menatap mata hijau itu dengan menusuk.

"Strategi bodoh untuk bunuh diri"

**TBC**

Hai semuanya! jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author kacangan. Maafkan saya yang sangat telat mengupdate chapter baru karena saya orangnya malas kuadrat. Semoga chapter ini bisa muasin permintaan adegan gore atau adegan serem-seremnya di banyakin. Oke, untuk yang review, fav, follow dan silent reader semunya saya mau sungkem/

Semua chara OOC ya? saya akan berusaha lebih giat lagi untuk buat mereka semua inchara.

silahkan tinggalkan kenang-kenangan di box review :*

oke sampai disini dulu.

salam

Hantu Belau


End file.
